


Sacrifices

by crusadingqueen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bratva, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusadingqueen/pseuds/crusadingqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver life as a Bratva Captain is a lonely one and has come to terms with that. He has spent most of his life fighting to earn that prestigious position and he would never do anything to jeopardize it until he meets Felicity Smoak.  One rather large problem she is also the daughter of rival Italian mob boss Damian Smoak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting.

_ A sacrifice to be real must cost, must hurt,must empty ourselves _

_ \- Mother Theresa.  _

 

A few months ago Oliver would have never done anything to betray the Brotherhood or jeopardize his placement as Captain. 

Oliver Queen was fiercely loyal towards his comrades until they betrayed him or went behind his back. He never hesitated to punish those who'd turn their backs to Bratva. He'd beat them bloody letting them suffer for the crimes that had committed than he would leave it to his Boyevik to dispose of the remains. He religiously followed they're code of ethics. He had no illusion about who he was; a cold-blooded killer. He had come to term with a long time ago. The only justifications for his actions was a code of honor that each the members of Bratva had sworn to keep. He was an intelligent man, even after failing and dropping out of numerous prestigious colleges. He was still very well skilled in business and with his charming personality he was very well versed in many trades. 

All that changed the moment he met Felicity Smoak. Daughter of Italian mob boss Damian Smoak. The Russian mob controlled most of Starling city Oliver made sure of that. He had his hand in almost every business and many loyal contacts within the city. If he needed a favor which rarely happened, it was never a problem. 

The Italians preferred to keep their business on the down low.

Where Oliver was all empowering and ever-present, Damian Smoak was subtle but constant. They were each other biggest rivals but they had concluded a deal few years back not meddle in each other business. Neither of them wanting to start a war knowing neither would come out a winner. They also had a common enemy; The Triad. 

The Chinese Triad had always been a problem for both mobsters but in the beginning they had been easily doubt with. They were chaotic unorganized which eventually led to their demise but a few years later they had reemerged with a new leader Chyna White.  


For the first time since Oliver had been in charge he was beginning to worry. 

This was the third shipment of narcotics that had been stolen from under his nose. It wasn't so much a problem of lost of money because he had more than enough but it was hit to his pride. Nobody stole from Oliver Queen.  

A few days later he was contacted by Damian Smoak requesting a meeting. 

 

That's how he found himself walking into the quaint Italian restaurant on the corner of Main and Finch. The place was illuminated by dim lights that basked the room in a warm glow each as table was littered with candles.   
  
At the back of the restaurant where the booth were situated sat Damian Smoak nursing a glass of brandy.   
  
Damian Smoak was a middle-aged man with salt and pepper hair, clean-shaved with a strong jaw. He couldn't pin point his age exactly because despite of his hair there was no sign of aging apparent on his face. He was an intimidated man to many. Men coward at the meer mention of his name. He had heard rumors about Damian's cruel and unusual torture methods but Oliver hadn't put too much thought into it. Until now, there was a ferocious glint in the other man eyes. 

Damian Stood from his seat extending his hand in greeting. Oliver shook it firmly a polite smile etched onto his face. 

'' Mr.Queen. Pleasure to see you. '' The older man said graciously, his voice scratchy from years of smoking cigars.

'' I would like to say the same but unfortunately that's not the case. The Triad. They're becoming a problem '' He stated bluntly as he took a seat.  
  
A glass of scotch was set down in front of him.   
  
His gaze flickered upwards to the waitress who smirking down at him. Oliver couldn't deny she was pretty with inky black hair  and plump rosy lips. Her name tagged placed right above her breasts read ' Helena '.   
  
She offered him a flirtatious wink before strutting away.

The rest of the evening was spent  talking b usiness  and  strategies . Oliver had brought in his most trusted Body Guard, John  Diggle, Ex-Special Forces to give his opinion that Don graciously listen to. Oliver had the feeling that Damian wanted The Triad eliminated as quickly as possible didn't matter by who. 

Their Business was concluded with a firm handshake and a curt nod.  

As Oliver proceeded to walk out of the restaurant talking to Diggle he never noticed the girl who had come in. His attention focus elsewhere so he didn't see her until his shoulder collided with hers knocking her off-balance. 

He quickly spun around catching her before she fell. She looked up at him lips parted and eyes fluttering in surprise. A light blush spread across her cheeks. 

 Oliver had to take a moment to gather his thoughts. For a moment all he could think of was how good those lips would look wrapped around his cock and those innocent eyes looking up at him as she took him deeper. He almost groaned at the thought. 

He carefully set her up right. His gaze never once leaving hers.

She was breathtaking. She had curly blond hair that cascaded down her bare shoulders. She was wearing a vibrant pink spaghetti strap sun dress that showed off her toned legs. Black thick rimmed glasses framed her bright blue irises. Oliver had never been big on the whole sexy librarian fantasy but on this girl it worked. 

'' Oh my god, I am so sorry. I was not looking where I was going I just got back from this horrible blind date and all I wanted to do was eat some pasta and wallow for a bit. I don't know why I am telling you this but I really am sorry for running into you. '' She babbled, blinking rapidly as she processed the words she uttered. 

 

Her honesty was disarming. In his line of work was very rarely uttered so easily. He was immediately intrigued by this girl and not for usual reasons. Despite his acute desire to have her in his bed she wasn't another one of his conquest he truly did want to get to know her. Even in the brief seconds he had met her she had definitely left him with a last impression. 

'' It's fine, Miss... '' he trailed off. 

Felicity opened her mouth to answer when they were interrupted by Mr.Smoak booming voice.

'' Felicity, Sweetheart. Why are you back so early? '' He asked warmly. 

suddenly it become clear exactly who she was. She was Damian Smoaks daughter. 

A sudden wave of disappointment washed over him. Despite it never being one of the rules set by the Brotherhood he was pretty sure it was definitely frowned upon fraternizing with other mobs bosses daughter plus he doubts that Damian wouldn't take kindly to Oliver having any kind of relationship with his daughter. 

'' Like expected father, that date was extremely dull '' She said as she rolled her eyes. 

Her father frowned, '' Ray is a good man '' 

'' Sure, just not the man for me '' She deadpanned, than her gaze slid over to Oliver for a moment. Her father followed her line of sight. 

'' Ah. I see you met Oliver Queen. This is my daughter, Felicity Meghan Smoak. '' Damian said cordially, but Oliver noticed the tension around his eyes. 

Oliver smiled, '' Nice to meet you Felicity Meghan Smoak. '' He murmured. He watched in delight as her eyes widened at the sudden deepness in his tone. She was clearly affected by him as much as he was by her. 

'' Just Felicity '' She corrected him softly, to which he nodded. 

Once again, her father interrupted them, '' Unfortunately, Oliver was just leaving. I recall you having some business to attend to. '' The sharpness in his voice was unmistakable. Solidifying the thought that Damian did not approve.

'' It was nice meeting you Miss Smoak '' He said and for a moment he swore he saw her face drop in disappointment but almost immediately her expression became unreadable. 

A small smiled spread across her lips, '' Likewise '' 

And with one final goodbye to Damian he exited the restaurant. He repeatedly told himself not to look back as made his way towards the vehicle that was stationed on the curb but despite his best efforts he glanced back one more time. She was staring at him, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Oliver yearned to taste that lip for himself. 

Abruptly he whirled around to see Diggle had opened the door to the backseat. He slid inside getting comfortable in the plush leather seats. His head fell back against the headrest as he sighed deeply. He had yet to meet a women that affected him so quickly. Sure they're had been many women's to which the attraction was instantaneous but this was different. It felt different. 

Oliver cursed loudly. There was no point in dwelling over this since he probably would never see her again and if he did it didn't change the fact that she was unattainable. He wouldn't put everything he hard-worked so hard for one the line for one girl. Would he?   



	2. Animals

Baby, I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive

\- Maroon5 

 

After his meeting with Damian, Oliver was itching for a few drinks to get his mind off things. Maybe even find a suitable companion for the night. Anything that could make him forget about the babbling blonde that he had encountered earlier in the evening.

He ultimately decided that he would go to Verdant the club he Co-Owned with his best friend, Tommy Merlyn.  
  
Oliver was more of a silent partner, most didn't even know the club partially belonged to him since Tommy Merlyn was the only one who ran it. Tommy spent almost every night making sure that everything ran smoothly. He always claimed they had a reputation to uphold.  
  
The club was not a front for any criminal activity, at all. That was mainly the reason so few knew that he had shares in it. Tommy wasn't a part of the Brotherhood, He knew about Oliver position and what it was but that was about as much Oliver would involve him.  
  
That was a part of his life that he wanted to keep separate from Tommy. Other than Thea who he rarely saw because of they're strained relationship Tommy was the only tether he had to his past. After the death of his parents, Oliver had lost it. It wasn't that they were good parents he remembers his mother being cold and distant and his father always disproving but nonetheless they were his flesh and blood. There passing meant that all their responsibilities now rested squarely on his shoulders at that time he wasn't ready so he fled as fast as he could leaving behind his broken-hearted little sister and his loyal best friend. Tommy forgave him. Thea didn't.

He saw Tommy stationed upstairs, where the offices were located he was leaning against the railing watching the crowd below.

Oliver made his way upstairs ignoring the people that attempted to speak to him. He wasn't in the mood tonight.

He made a quick stop at the bar, Sara the bartender recognized him immediately. She poured him a vodka on the rocks since she knew that was his drink of choice.

'' Here ya go Ollie. Haven't seen you around here in a while '' She said as she handed over him to the drink.

'' Been busy '' He replied curtly, That wasn't a complete lie, He had been busy but if he truly wanted to come by the club he could have.

Only a few months ago, he had enjoyed going to the clubs picking random women even men on occasion but it had grown tiresome. The club scene just simply wasn't cutting lately. His sex life had definitely taken a hit.

Maybe that's why Felicity Smoak had him all tied up in knots. He wasn't suffering from a case of major blue balls. He hadn't gotten laid in almost a month and for him that felt like an eternity. He made it his personal mission to find someone tonight. This was the perfect hunting ground.

He turned on his heels and made his way up the stairs to join his best friend.

When Tommy saw him coming towards him he grinned brightly. They hadn't seen each other in almost two weeks.

'' Ollie, buddy, I was starting to think you abandoned me! '' Tommy exclaimed.

Oliver rolled his eyes, Tommy being dramatic as always It's true they hadn't seen each other in two weeks but, '' We talked yesterday '' Oliver deadpanned.

'' exactly. I have had to suffer almost 24 hours without a word from you '' Tommy joked.

Despite the fact that his word were intended to be light-hearted Oliver knew that Tommy worried about him. He didn't exactly approve of Oliver lifestyle.

'' You're like a clingy girlfriend. '' Oliver muttered before taking a sip of his vodka. The small straw poked his nose, he hated those thing. He plucked the small device from his glasses and tossed into the trash. One should never drink vodka with a straw.

Tommy shrugged before saying, '' I may be clingy but I give great blow jobs ''

Oliver choked on his drink as laughter bubbled up his throat. He hastily swallowed the liquid he had in his mouth.

Oliver was about to respond but he saw Tommy attention being drawn to the entrance of the club. His lips parted and his eyes widened as he took in th sight in front of him. Oliver become curious so he followed Tommy gaze.

There she was. Standing by the entrance in very short gold dress that showed off her legs to perfection. The dress was pushing the boundaries a little shorter and it would be considered lingerie with deep V neckline that exposed the swell of her breast. She looked ethereal under the flashing lights of the club.

Oliver wasn't exaggerating when he say that most eyes were focused on her.

An unknown emotion swelled up inside him as he watched in rapt fascination as numerous guys approached her. Thankfully it seemed like she was turning them all down. She was glancing around the club and it seemed like she was looking for someone in particular.

'' Holy shit Ollie, do you see that girl? God the things I'd do... ''

'' I see her Tommy. '' He said sharply. He didn't want to hear what Tommy would do to her because he was already imaging all the filthy things he wanted to do to her.

Tommy was surprised by Oliver sudden irritation, '' Do you know her? '' He asked bewildered.

'' Not really. I met her earlier this evening''

'' And you still haven't fucked her? If she engaged or married? I mean that hasn't stopped you before but... ''

'' It's not that simple '' Oliver replied vaguely, It definitely wasn't for the lack of desire that's for sure.

'' It's just sex, make it simple. '' Tommy offered before waltzing off.

'' I going home for the night my office is all yours. '' He hinted before winking salaciously and then off he went.

Tommy did have a point, maybe that what he needed just to get her out of his system. One fuck and he would sated. If he was discreet and they both agreed to never mention it again, it couldn't cause that much harm. Could it?

Determined he stalked down the stairs and made his way to her. She was now sitting at the bar nursing a glass filled to the brim with amber liquid.

The seat next to her was empty so Oliver sat down beside her. She glanced over to him and her face lit up. .

'' Mr.Queen, I didn't think i'd see you here '' She said, a small smile lifting her lips.

Oliver shrugged, '' I could say the same to you ''

'' After my disaster of a date I deserved a drink '' She told him as she raised her drink to him before taking a generous gulp. She didn't even wince as the hard alcohol burned it way down her throat.

'' So do you usually hang out here? '' She asked, she cocked her head to the as she waited for his answer.

'' As of lately no, but I needed a bit of a stress relief '' He admitted sheepishly. He enjoyed the way the corner of her mouth quirked up into a smirk as her eyes danced mischievously.

'' You know what's better than alcohol to relieve stress? '' She prompted.

'' No, but please enlighten me '' Oliver said while grinning.

'' An orgasm '' She supplied seriously. 

Every nerves in his body awoke at the sound of that word and it seemed like all his blood rushed south. He could feel himself hardening, his cock straining against his suit pants. Felicity only said the word ' orgasm ' and it made him hard he couldn't imagine what she would look like having one or experiencing one whilst buried inside her wet hot cunt or warm mouth. The thought alone almost made him groan out loud.

'' Ah.. Very true Miss Smoak. '' He murmured as he leaned forward till his face was closer to hers.

His lips brushed against the shell of her ear as he said, '' Who do you suggest give me this orgasm? ''

Lightly he bit down on the lobe and he to his delight he sensed her shiver.

He was very well aware of the way his body was turned it concealed his actions. To most it simply seemed like he was talking in her because of the loud music.

He pulled away slightly to look her in the eye as she said, '' Is there somewhere more private we can go? ''

In record time Oliver has his hand wrapped around her dainty wrist and was tugging her up the stairs towards Tommy empty office.

He glanced around to see the top platform of the club empty before pushing her up against the door and kissing her.

His lips slotted against her as his hands came up to cradle her face adjusting to his satisfaction. He licked along the seam of her lips before biting down on her plump bottom coaxing her mouth open to allow his tongue to tangled with hers. It was a battle of dominance but Oliver won.

Felicity was gripping his shirt tightly as she rolled her hips into his.

The slight pressuring causing him to grunt into her mouth. Letting go of her face he grappled desperately for the handles and was relieved when he felt the cool metal against the palm of his hand. Banding his arm around her waist holding her tightly against him as he opened the door behind her.

They tumbled into the darkened room tearing at each other clothes. They're lips only disconnecting for a few moments to tug they unwanted pieces of fabrics other their heads.

When Oliver finally pulled away breathing heavily.He watched intently as Felicity reached behind her back and unclipped her black lazy bra. It fell loosely off her shoulders before letting it fall to the floor. She than begun to tug down her panties but Oliver wanted the honor. He rushed towards her falling to his knees in front of her. His index fingers dipped into the hem of her panties before slowly tugging them down.

'' I'm keeping these '' He mumbled before tucking the lacy bright pink fabric into his pockets.  
  
He looked up to see Felicity staring down at him with unaltered lust as she bit down on her swollen bottom lips.

  
'' How do you want me? '' she purred.

  
Oliver considered this for a moment, there was so many possibilities but there was one in particular that he was desperate to try. Oliver would never be able to have her public so he would have settle with this.

There was massive window overlooking the bar area built-in on one side of the room. '' I want you pressed up against the glass over there ''

He watched as her eyes widened before nodding vigorously, of course the girl would have a bit of exhibitionist kink. She didn't hesitate as she did as told. She hissed when the cool glass came in contact with her scorching skin. 

He simply stood there for a moment admiring the view of Felicity luscious ass.

Growing impatient she looked over her shoulder towards him and wiggled her hips invitingly.'' Please come fuck me Mr.Queen. '' She murmured. 

Oliver could feel his hard length aching to be inside her so he rid himself of his slacks and made his way over to her.

His body came flush to her his erection nestled between her ass checks as he brought his mouth down to her neck. He nipped at the sensitive skin watching the red mark that flourish second later, he liked the thought of marking her - branding her as his. He resisted the urge.

Felicity rocked her hips whining, '' Please Mr.Queen. ''

He brought his finger down into her folds spreading her wetness along her slit purposely avoiding her clit. He could hear the hitch in her breath every time his finger drew closer to the sensitive bundle of nerves but managed to avoid it every time.

'' God, look at you so desperate for me to fuck you. Are you like this all time? '' He growls, his index finger now teasingly stroking her inner walls.

'' No! Just for you Oliver! '' She cries, bucking her hips desperate for more.

'' Look at all those people down there, oblivious to the fact that I am about to fuck your brains out. Imagine if they look up to see Daddy's little princess being fucked a Bratva Captain '' Oliver never really talked dirty during sex but the way Felicity was reacting to it was amazing.

'' God, I need you so bad. Please take me, fuck me. I'm yours. '' She groaned.

Oliver could barely think straight his entire universe was centered around Felicity in that moment.

He couldn't take it anymore, he wasn't just torturing her anymore he was doing it to himself.

Gripping his erection he guided it to her soaking entrance before pressing the tip inside. Despite his best efforts he couldn't keep the moans at bay as he slid inside her. Her hot velvety walls enveloping him tightly inside her. It felt like heaven.

He gave a few seconds to adjust before pulling out back out and snapping his hips back in. He watched as the glass in front of Felicity fogged up due her breathy moans.  
He picks up pace continuously hitting the sensitive bundle of nerves located deep inside her that has her panting and withering. The fact that anybody, at any time could glance up and see Felicity being absolutely wrecked by him appealed to a primal urge inside him.

He can feel his orgasm building up inside him, heat washing over him as the familiar zip of pleasure shoots down his spine. 

He tightens his grip on her hips and with a few long and deep thrust he had a her coming. Her core clenching around his cock milking out his own orgasm.

He can hear Felicity moans mixed with his own as they surrounded themselves to pure ecstasy.

Oliver stayed inside Felicity a few moments as they came down from their highs. Slowly he pulled out of Felicity causing her to wince at the sudden emptiness.  
Oliver had never quite experienced anything that intense before. Sex was just sex. A means to an end. But with Felicity it felt different like he possibly ever get enough.  
Silently he slipped on his trousers lost in his own thoughts when he felt Felicity presence beside him.

She had already slipped on her bra and dress. Her hair was riot of curls and her lips blood-red and swollen she looked absolutely delicious.  
She leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly, '' That was really really good. Thank you for that but I think we both know that won't be happening again '' she said solemnly and didn't even wait for his reply.

She shot him one last smile on her way out before she disappear down the stairs out of sight.

Oliver sat down on the leather couch in Tommy's office and contemplated what had just happened. That was sex mind blowing dirty fucking but it was more than that. Oliver thought that one time with Felicity would be enough to get her out of his system but now he knew a lifetime of her wouldn't be enough.

He came to on conclusion: was royally screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I surprised at how many of you wanted me to continue so here ya go, this chapter has some smut but I promise you it'll get dirtier! Hopefully you guys enjoy! Feedback is great. 
> 
> And yes, Oliver is bisexual.


	3. Rising Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The triad is becoming bolder and Oliver has another encounter with and Damian and Felicity.

While seeking revenge, dig two graves - one for yourself.  
\- Douglas Horton

 

 

It had been almost two weeks since his rendezvous with Felicity in Tommy's office and he'd be lying if he said he hadn't stopped by Verdant a few times to see if maybe she was there. Every blond in the crowd made his heart race in anticipation just to come crashing down when it turned out not to be her. 

Almost every night after that he would crawl into bed, the memory of that night replaying in his mind and without fail he would grow achingly hard. His hand was nothing compared to the feel of Felicity but he could still hear the sounds she made and see how her face just as she was about to cum and that was enough. White ropes would cover his lower abdomen as he panted out her name.

But than, reality would set in he would never get to see Felicity like that again. That was a one time thing they had both agreed upon it. That didn't mean he couldn't relive that night in his fantasy though but sometimes that wasn' t enough. As much as wanted her he couldn't jeopardize his placement in the Bratva or put her in danger. Plus a relationship with Felicity meant summoning the wrath of her father the head of the Italian mob.

A shrill ring woke him from his restless slumber. He almost immediately recognized that ringtone. He had set that ringtone to alert that something was wrong and to immediately picked up. That ringtone belong to Diggle and he only ever called if they're was some emergency. 

He was instantly alert as he plucked his cellphone off the bedside table and brought it to his ear. 

'' Hello. '' He answered gruffly, his voice still laced with sleep.

'' Sir. We have a problem '' 

'' What it is? '' Oliver asked sharply.

'' The auto repair shop was ambushed last night killed almost ten of our men. '' Diggle explained.

Oliver could feel rage bubbled inside him, feel him to the brim. He recognized exactly who had executed the hit on his men. The Triad. They had evolved from stealing narcotics to attacking one of the Bratva bases. That was one hell of an escalation. That building occupied twenty trained and armed men and now half of them are dead not to mentions almost all of them are injured. 

He let a spiel of curse words in Russian but was interrupted by Diggle voice, '' Sir that's not all. ''

He tensed once again, could this get any worse? of course it could.

, '' What else?'' He spit out.

'' They attacked several of Italian owned restaurants. Numerous casualties on there front as well. '' 

This time a wave a nausea washed over him as his heart rate sped up. Felicity. He shouldn't care but god help he did. The thought of Felicity hurt made him want to kill The Triad himself with just his bare hands.

'' Do you know who were the casualties? '' He willed his voice to stay neutral and thankfully succeed despite his rising panic.

'' Just some of his men and some of the workers at the restaurants '' Diggle replied perplexed. He didn't understand why Oliver wanted it to know that information. 

Oliver relaxed finally being able to breathe soundly, If Damian Smoak daughter had been injured everybody would have known, Diggle especially. But that didn't mean she wasn't in danger. The Triad were declaring war. They're attacks weren't random they want attention and they were going to get it. 

He still doesn't know what possessed him, but he knew that his was stepping breaking down a wall he wouldn't be able to rebuild. There was no going back from what he was about to ask. He did it anyway, consequences be damned. 

'' Dig. I need you to something for me... '' Oliver said. He ran his hand through his hair nervously. 

'' Of course sir, Anything '' Diggle didn't even hesitate.

'' I need you to tail Felicity Smoak. Make sure she doesn't see you. Make sure no one see's you '' 

The line went silent and for a moment he thought Diggle had hung up. He had finally pushed the man to far but then he heard Diggle sigh.

'' Will do sir. Talk soon '' Than the line went dead. 

Oliver wanted to stay in bed for a while longer be he couldn't. He had work to do.

He spent most of the day doubling up security at most of the Bratva bases. He needed to buy himself some time before attacking The Triad. Oliver didn't like to draw out battles if he was going to attack The Triad he would only do it once. It minimized unnecessary casualties and he personally wanted to the one to execute Chyna White. If he wanted something done right he had to it himself. 

It was almost  6 o'clock, as he was leaving The Glades he received a phone call from Diggle.

'' Sir. Damian Smoak requests a meeting. '' He shouldn't have been surprised, both of the territories had been targeted so naturally Damian would reach out to Oliver. That didn't mean it didn't excite the prospect of maybe getting a glimpse of Felicity.  

'' When? '' 

'' Right now sir. '' 

'' I'm on my way '' 

He disconnected the phone call and leaned forward towards the driver. He directed the driver towards Damian Smoak restaurant.

The restaurant was empty this time around except for a few men at the back and Damian in his usual seat. The distinct smell of garlic still wafted through the air reminded Oliver that he still hadn't eaten supper. 

'' Mr.Smoak '' He greeted, gruffly. 

'' Mr.Queen, Please Have a seat we have a lot to discuss '' He said gesturing to the vacant seat in front of him. Oliver graciously sat down. 

Now that he's getting a closer look at the main in front of him he can see the dark bags present underneath his eyes and the slight stubble shadowing his jaw. A stark contrast to the man he met the other day.

'' It seems are mutual problem seems to be growing. I heard that not only I was attacked last night. We need to strike as soon as possible. '' 

'' I must disagree, they will be ready they know that will want to retaliate. We need to regather our strengths. I know you lost some mens as well and I understand your need to avenge their deaths but we must wait. Than when there guards are down we will destroy them ''

Damian considered his words carefully and Oliver could almost see the argument on the tip of his tongue but it was never uttered. Although Damian probably didn't like to admit he was wrong and Oliver was right. 

'' Okay. If you promise me to kill everyone one of their men and take down that bitch, Chyna White. I will lend you my men as well if needed. '' Damian said conclusively. 

'' It's a deal '' Oliver said whilst extending his hand. Damian claps his hand in his and shook it. 

'' Don't fuck this up '' Damian said with a smirk but when Oliver looked in his eyes he saw the malice lingering beneath them. He had no doubt that if he were to screw this up he would have more than just The Triad to worry about. 

He nodded brusquely, '' I won't '' He promised. 

Their meeting came to an end. As he left the restaurant there was uneasiness that settled in stomach. Something didn't feel right, Over the years he had learned how to read people and Damian was more than met the eye. The mask he portrayed for the public was almost infallible except for the rare occasion that it shone in his eye or cruel twist of his mouth. To most he simply looked like a good-looking middle-aged man but he was capable of such violence Oliver was sure. But who was he to judge? Oliver had beaten a man to the brink of his life with the same knuckles that has his younger sister name tattooed on them staining them scarlet. Oliver soul was consumed by the same darkness that blackened Damian's. 

The sun had now set and a chilly wind as rose causing him to shiver as he walked out onto the empty streets. 

In a cruel twist of fate as he was walking towards his car parked around the corner he ran straight into the one person that he shouldn't see. Felicity. 

She was wearing a beige trench coat and her hair was pulled up into a slick ponytail. He liked the hairstyle since it did wonders to her features. Plus he imagined what it would feel like to wrap his hand around the silky strands and guided her with her mouth around his length. 

'' Oliver! '' Felicity squeaked when her gaze landed on him. He she was so close he was itching to touch her. His car was only two feet away and he wasn't thinking very clearly at that moment so he wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled her into the car. immediately pressing the button to draw up the partition. He trusted the driver no to speak of this to anyone but he would also hand him a bit of money because that is the greatest motivation to keep him silent. 

Felicity hit him on the shoulder, '' What the hell do you think you're doing anybody could have seen us! '' She hissed glaring up at him. 

He had to admit she even made angry look sexy with pursed red lips and furrowed brows. 

'' Nobody saw us Felicity. '' He responded calmly.

'' How do you know? '' she snapped. 

'' I just do. '' He replied dryly. He only had a few moments with her he didn't want to spend them arguing with her but Felicity didn't seem willing to back down. 

'' You are a an id- '' He cut her off by sealing his lips over his. Nudging her softly when she didn't respond right away but then he bit down on her bottom lip. He felt her breath hitch and then she was eagerly kissing him back. The kiss started out innocent but grew into something more frantic, hungry . His tongue curling against her as her hands knotted behind neck drawing him closer. Begrudgingly he tore his mouth away from hers and relished for a moment as she whimpered. 

He shot her an amused look before pressing the button to the speaker. 

'' Walter, Drive around till I say so. '' Oliver ordered. He knew it would be suspicious to be parked outside her Felicity father restaurant for an excessive amount of time. 

'' Yes sir. '' 

Oliver turned back to Felicity who seemed nervous. He scooted closer to her and cradled her face in his hands. Her gaze was casted downwards. 

'' Felicity, Look at me '' He ushered softly, she complied. Her eyes flickered upwards than locked onto his. 

'' Nobody saw us Felicity. You're safe. I promise '' He soothed as he ran his thumb along her cheekbone. The comforting gesture felt odd to him but nonetheless coaxed emotions out of him that he hadn't felt in a very long time. 

'' I don't want you to get hurt '' Felicity admitted softly. Oliver was stricken silent for a moment, very few people cared about his safety and some even wished he was dead. 

'' I can take of myself don't worry '' He said confidently. 

Felicity simply stared at him for a few moments before nodding.

Oliver leaned in to press his lips back to hers before pulling away just a few centimeters to mumbled, '' Now, Back to more important issues ''

Felicity raised her brow in question, '' What issues is that Mr.Queen? '' 

'' I think you need to be fucked Miss Smoak. ''

He watched as she licked her lips and her pupils dialate.

'' You seemed stress and now I know the perfect cure '' He whispered, his voice raspy. 

Felicity grinned brightly as she replied, '' Let me guess? An orgasm? '' 

Oliver expression grew seriously, '' No. '' He replied. Felicity looked confused for a moment she was wondering if she had misread the moment.

'' Two orgasms '' He said whilst smirking. He was dying to get a taste of her and one orgasm just wasn't enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys might get lucky and i might post the smut tonight! It's already written but I thought altogether the chapter would be too long! Do you guys like so far? It's pretty straight forward but I promise some twist and turns coming soon! AND OFC LOTS MORE OLICITY SMUT ! :)


	4. Hope

Hope is being able to see that there is light despite all of the darkness.

-Desmond Tutu

 

Felicity eyes glazed over unbridled lust written all over her face. Almost instinctively when Oliver hand landed on her thigh they parted in anticipation. Smoothly he got to down on his knees in infront of her. It was tight space but he with some maneuvering he fit. Ducking his head underneath her skirt he brought his face closer to her heat. Her delicious smell evaded his sense. His hands slid up her legs so he could run his thumb along the junction of her thigh.

She jerked in response.

He could see a damp circle that had formed in her panties. They were a dusty rose color that suited her skin tone almost perfectly. Oliver even noticed the small beauty mark on the inside of her thigh. He couldn't resist as he brought his mouth down onto it and kissed it. With his mouth he continued traveling upward his warm breath fanning over her damp panties.

Hooking one finger in the fabric he pulled it to the side allowing him to lick into her.

The sound that fell from her lips encouraging him. His tongue ran through her folds lapping at her wetness. The sweet taste coated his tongue.  
Dragging his tongue up his swirled it around her clit before proceeding to flick it.

Suddenly, the darkness that covered him was being pulled back. Felicity was tugging her skirt upwards so that it rested against her waist.  
She moaned at the sight of him between her legs.

'' I needed to see you '' She explained breathless, a flush now spreading across her neck was creeping onto her cheeks.

Oliver smirk was downright filthy before continuing his task.

Oliver couldn't get enough, Her sounds, her taste and her movement was like the perfect mixture to the most addicting cocktail he had ever drank. Tempting him to give up all alcohol he could simply indulge on this for the rest of his life.

Her hips started rocking against his mouth but he wasn't having it. His hands clamp down on her hips grounding her to the plush leather seat. If she was going to cum it was because he wanted her, only than.

He was relentless as he delve his tongue inside her than over the sensitive bundle of nerves.

'' Oliver, I'm so close I'm going to cum '' She whimpered, her back arching off the seat as her hands dug into leather.

Oliver gaze flickered upward, '' No yet '' He growled than gently bit down on the supple flesh on the inside of her thigh.

The pout on Felicity face was adorable. Oliver rarely ever used that word but at that moment it described her perfectly. He had to resist the urge to rise up on his knee and kiss the pout off but he knew that he didn't need to kiss her to erase it.

He continued until Felicity was shaking in her seat unable to contain her moans. It probably one of the most arousal thing he had ever seen and that was saying something. He couldn't hold any longer he wanted to watch her cum.

Wrapping his lips around her clit he sucked harshly. Her hips rose sharply from the seat as she repeatedly cried out his name. He eagerly lapped her juices as she came prolonging her orgasm.

'' Oliver, I can't-. Please stop. ''  
Immediately he pulled away alarmed. Had he hurt her?

Felicity as if sensing his distressed smiled warmly, '' I was just a bit oversensitive '' she explained to his relief.

Oliver got up from his knees and returned to his seat beside her.

  
He could still taste on his tongue and his length throbbed painfully in his pants but he didn't want to push Felicity. He absolutely didn't mind giving and not receiving when it came to Felicity. Watching her is repayment enough.

He didn't expect to look over and see Felicity sliding off her panties and skirt before crawling towards him.

She straddled his thighs her hand coming down to rest at the hem of his pants.

Her gaze flickered upwards, '' You promised me two orgasm. '' She reminded him with a smirk.

'' I did '' He said lowly, anticipation coursing through his veins.

Felicity than swiftly unbuttoned his pants and raised herself onto her knees allowing him to push them down his legs. He did the same to his boxer briefs.

Taking his cock in her hand she ran her thumb along the tip collecting the precum that accumulated before bringing the digit to her mouth. She licked it clean all while keeping her gaze locked onto his.

Oliver groaned at the sight. This girl would surely be the death of him.

'' I've been wanting to ride you since the moment I laid eyes on you '' She purred as she guided his cock to her entrance.

Carefully she sank down on his length. Oliver was half out of his mind already wanting desperately to buck upwards but he knew he couldn't so he bit down on his lip as she took him in inch by inch.

It was the most wonderful torture he had ever experienced.  
When Felicity thighs were flush against his they both moaned in unison.  
Her hands came down to clutch his shoulders to steady herself. Than she started grinding down on his cock. She started slow but quickly becoming more frantic.

Oliver gripped her hips tightly guided her movements. Felicity than pressed her lips to his. The kiss was dirty all teeth and tongue but perfect nonetheless. They continued to kiss as the both rapidly approached their highs. He swallowed the noise she made greedily.

A few more thrusts and Felicity was cumming. Her cunt spasming around his cock. That was it took to push him over the edge. He stilled completely as he orgasm washed over him. He could faintly hear his groans over the blood rushing in his ear.

For a few moments they both just stayed in the same position basking the post-orgasm buzz.

Finally Oliver peeled his eyes open to meet Felicity gaze.

He was soft inside her but that didn't mean that it wasn't pleasurable.

  
For weeks now he had been trying to convince himself that night at Verdant was just sex, great, mind-blowing sex that had him all twist in knots but now being so close to her. He felt something different. A connection. He was drawn to her and just sexually. 

Oliver very rarely felt fear but in that moment he was terrified. 

  
She made have sense him pulling away the connection severed because suddenly she was moving. Pulling herself of him and back into the seat. She hastily got dressed without saying a word and for a moment Oliver feared he was going to have to endure a repeat of the other night.

'' Felicity, wait we need to talk. '' He said catching her wrist halting her brisk movements.

She sighed softly before turning towards him her expression unreadable. He didn't like seeing Felicity closed off.  
'' This shouldn't be happening '' He mumbled gesturing between the both of them.

Felicity tensed, '' Do you think I don't know that? '' She spat defensive.

'' but, I don't think I'm strong enough to stop myself. '' He admitted softly, '' god help me, Felicity I want you. Very badly. ''

Felicity swallowed thickly at his words, she clearly hadn't expected him to say that.

'' I don't want this to stop either ''

Hope stirred inside his chest, for a moment he forgot who was her father and all the reason they couldn't be together. She wanted him. This stunning wonderful wanted to be with him. She couldn't see the monster that was lurking right in front of her all she could see was the man.

'' It's dangerous. If your father finds out, if anyone finds out were could both end up dead '' He was pushing her away, seeing if she'd break but to his surprise her resolve only hardened.

'' Than we'll be careful. '' She said.

'' Fe-li-ci-ty '' Oliver groaned, his head falling back against the headrest. She should be running for the hills right now not convincing him that this is possible.

'' I want to be with Oliver Queen. Stop trying to push me away it won't work ''

His head snapped over to her and he looked at her. He had tried forgetting about her and moving on from her once and that clearly hadn't worked. Oliver found himself wanting to at least try. They could do this.

'' Okay. ''

Felicity eye lit as beamed at him. He couldn't help the genuine smile that tugged at his lips. He barely even knew this girl yet she was rising emotions that he long thought no longer existed inside of him.

'' Oh! I have something for you! '' She exclaimed before twisting in her chair and grabbing her discarded purse on the floor. The rummaged through in search for something.

She pulled a slick back iPhone.

'' Here, this is yours. ''

'' What? ''

'' It's my friends Barry's. The phone's is under his name so if ever anybody think to check who I am texting they will think it's his. '' She explained.

He could tamper down the jealousy that ignited inside him at the mention of another man name.

'' Who is Barry? '' He growled.

'' My best friend we've known each other since childhood. Don't get all possessive on me Oliver. He's just a friend. '' She said sternly.

He still didn't like the idea of another men in Felicity life, but he didn't really have a choice. He had a feeling that Felicity didn't react to being told what to do so he bit down on his tongue. But than another troubling thought crossed his mind.

'' Felicity does he know about us? '' Oliver asked alarmed.

'' Yes. I told him. '' She replied sheepishly.

Oliver mouth opened to argue, but she immediately cut him off.

'' I trust him he won't say anything to anybody '' she said fiercely.

'' He better not '' Oliver snarled. That same tone had made many grown men cower in front of him but to his shock he watched as she simply met his gaze head on without an ounce of fear reflecting in her eyes.  
  
'' You're going to have to learn how to trust people Oliver'' Felicity said.  
  
Oliver heard loud and clear what she left unspoken; you're going to have to learn how to trust me.

 Oliver entire life revolved around lies. Being able to trust someone was near impossible to him when his life consisted of lies and deceit he had grown accustomed to it.  His trust needed to be earned and he had no doubt in his mind that Felicity would earn it eventually. It didn't seem like she gave up very easily so Oliver needed to learn how to let go, let himself trust her completely that he wasn't sure he'd be able to do.   
  
Subconsciously he pressed down on the button on the Iphone, it glowed to life. He glanced down and saw that the lock screen was a picture of Felicity. She was looking off to the side her face tilting upwards as she laughed. She looked beautiful. So carefree and so unlike himself. He doesn't even remember the time he laughed so freely. Than he realized something.   
  
'' Hey. How did you know to bring the phone? How did you know I'd come back? '' He asked.  
  
Felicity shrugged, '' I didn't. I just hoped you would '' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, Hopefully you guys enjoy. Now that I got that i've established there kinda relationship the story will now get more interesting I promise.
> 
> Also, If you guys have any suggestions of what you would like too see in future smut in this please comment. I am open to almost anything. So make sure to leave a comment below if you want it to be included in the story! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! xx


	5. Burned.

It takes two flints to make a fire.

-Louisa May Alcott

 

They had dropped Felicity off a few blocks from her father restaurant.

Oliver wasn't comfortable with letting her walk that far but then out of the corner his eye his saw Diggle and he remembered that he put a trail on her. She was safe under Diggle watchful eye.

Just before exiting the car she stopped down and gave Oliver one last parting kiss. It left him breathless.

He looked down onto his lap to see a pair of dusty rose-colored panties in his lap. An infectious grin spread across his lips.

An array of emotions brewed inside him; happiness, amusement, fondness.

He couldn't wipe off the grin from his face even if he tried. It felt good like he was flexing a muscles that he hadn't used in a while.

He sprawled out in the seat letting out a sigh and for the first time in a very long time he felt content. Despite the looming threat from The Triad or evoking Felicity father wrath Oliver felt at ease.

That was until, he walked into his penthouse suit to find Diggle waiting for him looking absolutely livid.

'' What the hell are you playing at Oliver? '' He snarled. 

Diggle was the only person that dared to raise his voice at Oliver.

'' I know what I am doing Dig. '' Oliver muttered as he walked over towards the bar that was located on the other side of the room. Ignoring the Diggle judging gaze.

Diggle couldn't say anything that Oliver hadn't said to himself already. 

'' You're playing with fire Oliver and you're going to get burned '' Diggle warned.

'' Not if were careful. Her father will never know '' 

'' You are no longer a horny teenager Oliver, you can't just go screwing around with whoever you want especially not Damian Smoaks daughter! If he founds out about this the truce if off and you won't just have The Triad to deal with. '' 

'' It's different. She's different. '' 

Diggle softened at his words, He rarely ever saw Oliver admit his feelings. This was as close as Oliver would get so he knew that if he was willing to everything on the line for this girl it meant that she was very important to him. Diggle considered his next words carefully. 

'' Oliver, she could get hurt '' He said softly.

He watched as Oliver downed his glass of scotch before setting the glass down in front and filling it back up.

'' I can protect her. '' Oliver mumbled, not even fully convinced himself. 

'' Just be careful '' Diggle warned taking a step close and snatched the glass out of Oliver grasp and taking a generous swig. 

'' always am. '' Oliver muttered wryly. 

Diggle stared at him dubiously. Oliver was a stubborn man and Diggle had learned throughout the years that it served no purpose to try to deteriorate him for something he set his mind to. If Oliver was one thing it was persistent.

'' I hope you know what you're getting yourself into. For your sake and hers. ''   
With that Diggle gave him one last disapproving look before walking away. Oliver heard the front door open and than close a second later leaving him alone in his apartment.

If Oliver was being honest he didn't even know what a relationship entailed. He hadn't been monogamous with anybody in so long. Being with Felicity would be difficult he had no doubt not just because of her father but because Oliver really didn't know how a relationship worked. For so long it had been just sex for him not allowing anyone to penetrate the wall he had built to protect himself. Feelings weren't something that was encouraged for Bratva Captains. It made his job nearly impossible. His thoughts were interrupted by a unfamiliar vibrating coming from inside his pocket. It was from the phone Felicity had given him earlier. He pulled it away and unlocked the screen to see he had one new message. 

_**It's unfortunate you're not here with me. I guess i'll just have to take care of myself.** _

There was picture attached to the message. He eagerly clicked on it and waited impatiently as it took like an eternity to load. 

The picture filled his screen had him gripping the phone tight enough that it was surprising it didn't break. 

Felicity hand was covered by the thin fabric of her panties and just the top of her thighs were visible to him.

His imagination ran wild. 

Felicity sprawled out in her bed her fingers teasing her folds before dipping inside herself curling upwards stroking her sensitive walls. Her breathing ragged as she pumped her fingers vigorously. But it wasn't enough. She would wiggle around in the bed frustrated of being so close to edge but not able of falling. She needed him. 

_**When can I see you?**_ He replied hastily.

  
His eyes remained glued to the phone as he waited for her response. His fingers tapping impatiently on the bar. Than finally, her message popped up.  
E

_**Everybody is sleeping. I could come now.** _

_**I'll pick you up at the corner of Barton in 20minutes.** _

  
With that, the coasted over to where all his various car keys hung. He very rarely drove but that didn't mean he didn't own any cars. He actually had a number of different ones. He considered his options he usually took his Porsche but it was too flashy and would surely attract some unwanted attention so he ultimately decided to go with the black Sudan. The most subtle car he owned. It was usually the car the Diggle drove whenever it was required. This would be Oliver first time driving it.  
Oliver had his own private elevator and underground parking lot so he knew that he could pass by undetected.

It was currently midnight and the streets of Starling were fairly empty to due to it being a Monday.

The drive there was relatively fast and he rounded the corner onto to Barton he saw her standing there. She was wearing the same beige coat as earlier expect this time he couldn't see the skirt from peeking out underneath but he did notice the stocking with lace trim that adorned her legs. He swallowed thickly. Tonight was going to be fun. He pulled up beside and she quickly slid into the passenger seat. 

'' Happy to see me? '' She teased a smirk appearing on her face. 

He had seen her only earlier but that didn't mean he had gotten his fill of Felicity when it came to her he was insatiable. With one hand on the wheel the other came to rest on her thigh. 

'' Very. '' He responded as he grinned at her. Felicity seemed please with his answer as she leaned over the console and place a kiss on his cheek.

She was pulling away when Oliver said, '' Can I get another one of those? '' 

She giggled but brought her face closer to his but as her lips were about to connect with his cheek he abruptly turned his head. Her lips landed on top of his. He could taste a hint of mint lingering on her lips. He was the first to break away from the kiss to concentrate on the road. 

'' Much better '' He mumbled, and rejoiced in the sound of Felicity laughter. He couldn't help it the sound was contagious he found himself chuckling along. 

Suddenly Felicity grew somber, his eyes flickered over towards her to see her nibbling on her bottom lip caught in thought. He could almost hear her thinking. 

'' Felicity, What's wrong? '' He inquired, his hand finding her linking their fingers together.

'' You need to laugh more '' He wasn't sure what he was expecting but it wasn't that. 

'' How come? '' 

'' Because you looked happy for a moment '' 

'' I am happy. '' He stated.

'' You don't have to lie to me Oliver. I get it. With the life you lead it's almost impossible to be happy but you need to try. '' 

'' How? '' He queried.

'' That's something you'll have to figure out on your own. '' Felicity said, sadness dripping into her voice.

Oliver had long ago resigned himself to his fate. Happiness wasn't an emotion he allowed himself to have for simple reason of how easily it can be taken away. The rest of the drive was done silence both lost in thought.

  
Oliver pulled into the parking lot and turned to the key shutting of the engine. He stalked over to Felicity side and opened the door for her. He offered her his hand to which she gladly accepted. His large hand encompassed her small ones her fingers slotting in next to his.

  
He inserted his pin number allowing him to use the private elevator. 

'' You know I always pegged you for a mansion type of guy. '' 

Oliver had grown up in a mansion with his family but after their passing the thought of owning an excessively big house just seemed lonely. A penthouse whilst it was modern didn't have much character but it was better than a house decorated in bad memories.

Oliver shrugged and was about to answer when the lift came to a stop and the doors slid open. Felicity glanced around the room in wonder. Her gaze fluttered upwards to the chandelier that hung from the ceiling she gaped, '' Is that made of crystals? '' 

Oliver shrugged, '' Swarovski Crystal to be exact. '' 

Oliver never been particular fond of it, It had already been installed when he had bought the penthouse but it certainly never failed to impress people.   
'' This place is beautiful. Show me around? '' She suggested to which he nodded.   
They skirted around the apartment hand in hand as Oliver toured her around. They're were only two rooms left. The first one being his pseudo gym room. It was equiped with the most impressive work out equipment and a...

'' You have a shooting range in here? '' Felicity said bewilderment.

'' Don't the neighbors complain? I mean gunshots have to loud? '' She asked, her face screwed up in confusion. She looked adorable. 

Oliver chuckled, '' I don't use guns. ''

Felicity brows furrowed, '' What do you use than? '' 

'' A bow and arrow. '' 

'' Aren't those a bit outdated? '' Felicity said incredulity.

'' Still very useful.'' 

'' Could you teach me how to use one? '' Felicity asked, and he couldn't bring himself to say no when he saw her keen expression.

'' Sure, just not tonight. I have better plans in store for us '' 


	6. Interrupted

The true man wants two things: danger and play. For that reason he wants woman, as the most dangerous plaything.

- Friedrich Nietzsche

 

Felicity smiled and followed him out of the room and towards the master bedroom. The room was spacious but very oddly empty other than a desk in the corner and king seize bed in the middle. There was no picture of other random knick knacks that cluttered most peoples bedrooms. It was oddly bare. Except for one random picture frame on his bedside table.

Felicity almost immediately spotted it. She waltzed over towards it and picked it up so she could examine it more closely.

'' She's beautiful. Who is she? '' Felicity asked, looking up at Oliver expectantly.

'' My little sister. ''

'' I didn't know you had a sister. Does she live here with you? ''

'' No. I really don't want to talk about Thea right now '' Oliver came closer to Felicity until his was few inches away.

'' I'd rather being doing this '' He sealed his mouth over hers. His tongue brushed over the seam of her lips coaxing her mouth to open up to him.

His hands drifted down to unbutton her jacket and push it off her shoulders. His hand ran down her bare arms causing him to pull away to get a better glimpse at what she was wearing or should he say not wearing? 

Felicity was wearing a black lace bra with matching panties and a complex garter belt that clung to her flared hips. The straps connected to the sheer stocking that hugged her legs. She was also wearing a pair of sleek inky black heel.

'' Christ. '' He growled, his control slipping. He wanted to ravage her. His hand came down to grip her waist tightly as he rolled his hips into hers.

'' Are you trying to kill me? '' He muttered, to which Felicity grinned.

'' Admit it, it would be great way to go. '' She teased her hand sneaking down in between their bodies. She cupped his bulge in her hands causing his hips to jerk in response at the unexpected pressure.

suddenly he was walking them backwards until Felicity legs hit the bed. With a slight push the fell onto the pillowy mattress.

She crawled up higher onto the bed until her legs no longer dangled off. She propped herself on her elbows her heated gaze watching him intently as he peeled of his clothing.

having her sprawled out on his bed he wanted to worship like she deserved. Cater to every part of her body, give her unparalleled amounts of pleasure until the only person name in her mind was his. But that would have to wait.

He crawled up towards her his hands caressed her curves and then slid behind her back to unclasp her bra. He peeled off the unwanted fabric. His thumb brushed against the pebbled nipple eliciting a moan to escape from Felicity mouth.

He lowered his mouth to wrap his lips around the nipple, swirling tongue around it. Felicity back arched off the bed pushing her breast into his mouth.

He disentangled himself from Felicity and sat up on his knees. His next task was ridding her of the garter belt and panties he threw them across the room. He decided to leave on the stocking and heels because quite frankly it was hot as well.

He pushed her thigh apart allowing him to settle between them. He took his cock into his hand and spread the precum that bubbled from the tip.. He started jerking himself off in earnest with Felicity watched him closely. She whimpered and squirmed desperate for his attention.

She sat up abruptly but Oliver sharp gaze made her lay back down with a huff.

'' Touch yourself. Just like you would have if I hadn't went to get you. '' Oliver rasped.

Felicity hand trailed down her abdomen and dipped between her thighs. She did exactly like he had imagined and the sight was as sexy as he imagined.  
They both came apart crying out each other names.

He collapsed down beside her. The sound of their harsh breathing filled the otherwise silent room.

'' Get up '' He ordered softly, Felicity head whipped to the side to look at him. He could see the panic flaring in her eyes, she thought he was kicking her out.

'' We should get under the covers so we can sleep '' He murmured.

A blush colored her cheek, '' Oh. Yeah. '' She slid off the bed allowing Oliver to peel back the covers.

He got into bed and opened his arm ushering Felicity into them. He curled around her relishing in the warmth that radiated from her. It had been so long that he just slept with someone it felt good.

'' Goodnight Oliver. ''

  
He kissed the top of her head affectionately, '' Goodnight Felicity. '' With that his eye fluttered closed and he let sleep claim him. 

He awoke to an empty bed. His heart plummeted in his chest as he let his eyes adjust to the morning light filtering through the curtains.

He doesn't know what he expected but for some reason he was sure she would be there when woke up and he found himself looking forward it.

Groggily he got out of bed and went into the en suite bathroom to brush his teeth.

It was only 8 am and he decided it was too early to begin to conquer the day without any type of caffeine in his system.

As he walked towards the kitchen he could hear humming.

Felicity hadn't left. His heart soared at the thought.

The scent of eggs and bacon wafted through the air. He rounded the corner he saw her standing over the oven, her hips swaying as she hummed a tune.Her blonde hair fell loosely down her back and she was wearing his light blue dress shirt. The fabric stopped just below the curve of her ass.

Oliver chuckled quietly when he saw she was still wearing a pair of socks with small pandas printed onto them. 

Silently he padded across the kitchen and banded his arms her waist.

She yelped in surprise as she whirled around.

'' Oliver! You scared the living shit out of me. '' She chided breathlessly.

'' You looked too cute I couldn't resist. '' He murmured.

Felicity face scrunched up, '' I hate the word cute. I much prefer sexy or hot. Cute makes me sound like a child. ''

Oliver looked down at her and bit his lips in appreciation, '' You are definitely not a child. '' He rumbled hands drifting lower to message the globes of her ass.

'' Oliver. Our breakfast is going to burn. ''

'' I'm not hungry for food '' He mumbled as he nuzzled his face into her neck nipping at the sensitive flesh.

He lifted her and turned them around to sit her on the island. He lowered himself onto his knees in front of her. He pushed her knees apart and brought his face to her core. He was just about to run his tongue along her folds when he heard something crash to the floor.

The sound emerged from in his living room.

In seconds Oliver was standing and dashing towards the sound.

His eyes found the intruder standing by the balcony entrance. The vase that usually sat on the shelf beside the door was now shattered on the floor.  
The only way someone could sneak into his apartment was if the person had scaled the building. Nobody had been crazy enough to do that 20 meters walk on a very small ledge until now.

The infiltrator was was wearing red sweater the hoodie pulled over his head effectively concealing his identity. Swiftly the man he turned on his heels and proceeded to start running. Oliver was right on his heels.

Suddenly Oliver hand clamped around the boy arms and he harshly tugged him backwards. The boy lost his footing and tumbled to the floor. As he looked up at Oliver the hood fell from his face. Oliver didn't recognize him. He looked like he was in his early twenties and Oliver couldn't deny that he was attractive. He had a sharp jaw and piercing blue eyes.

Oliver didn't realize he was still tightly gripping the boy arm until he saw him wince.

'' Who are you? '' He snarled, his eyes blazing.

The boy glared at him but his mouth sealed shut. Oliver wasn't having it. His hand curled around the both throat and tightened cutting off the airflow. He watched as the boy face turned red as he gasped for air.

'' R-roy Harper. '' He choked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROY WHAT ARE YOU DOING? what do you guys think he's doing in Oliver apartment? The next chapter will show felicity dark side. Remember she was raised by the italian mob. Maybe even a bit of Dom!Felicity???


	7. Punishments

  
In order for the light to shine so brightly, the darkness must be present.  
-Francis Bacon  
  


Roy's wrists were bound behind his back and his ankles were secured to the chair. Roy thrashed around attempting to get out of his bond but to no success. 

'' You're wasting energy. '' Oliver dismissed as he slid a chair across the floor so he could seat in front of Roy. Felicity wandered into the room now dressed in a pair of his jogging pants and his t-shirt. Her small frame was floating in his clothes but at least she was no covered. 

Anger bubbled up inside him at the thought that Roy, another man had seen Felicity in such an intimate position. 

Felicity came in and stood behind him her hands coming down to rest on his shoulders. Her touch watered down the jealous rage that had blazed inside him. He was reminded of the task at hand. He needed to found out why Roy had broken it his apartment. 

'' Who hired you to break into my place? '' Oliver asked. 

Roy remained silent. 

That gave him a twisted pleasure. Smirking he rolled up the sleeves of his white button down shirt. Blood stains were a bitch to wash out no matter how much bleach he added. 

He remembered that Felicity was in the room with him. He didn't want her witnessing this. 

'' Felicity, Leave us. '' Oliver said sternly. 

'' No. '' She defied, meeting him with a fierce determined gaze.

'' Fe-li-ci-ty '' He growled.

'' Oliver, I am not glass I won't break. I grew up in this; Violence does not bother and blood does not unnerve me. '' She hissed. 

Felicity docile nature had him often forgetting where she had grown up. Oliver childhood was sheltered compared to the blonde that stood in front of him. She must have seen just as much bloodshed as he did and probably at younger age.  

'' Fine. '' He relented.

'' One last chance, Who hired  you to break into my place? '' 

Silence. 

Oliver hand collided with boy face with a sickening crunch. Blood was spewed onto the carpet and stained his fist. 

'' Who hired you Roy? '' Oliver sneered, Roy met his gaze.

'' Nobody. I heard you would be away I just wanted to steal some stuff '' Roy said, scarlet dripping down his teeth.

They were easiest place to steal than his place and he could tell Roy was lying. The boy was afraid of someone but what she have known is that he have been more afraid of Oliver.

Two more punches had Roy hunching forward in the chair, his eyes swelling shut and bruise blooming across his face. He pulled his arm back to release another hit when Roy head snapped upwards.

'' Stop! Okay I'll tell you '' He cried, hanging his head in defeat.

Oliver hands dropped to his side, '' Who?'' 

'' I don't know her name but it was a women. She had freakishly white hair and she was asian. '' Roy mumbled whilst wincing. 

'' Why? '' Oliver inquired, his voice deeper than usual. 

Roy eyes found Felicity that had stood mutely behind Oliver. 

'' Why? ''  He sneered as he gripped Roy's face in his hands and jerked so that he no longer looking at Felicity. 

'' I was paid to found out who you were with. '' Roy said as he pulled his face away from Oliver forceful grasp.

'' Look dude, that's all I know. Can I please go? I-i won't tell a-anybody. '' Roy stammered, and Oliver could see the tears that glazed his eyes. He was just a boy in way over his head. Oliver could relate to the feeling. He remembers himself at that age, his parents had just been killed and Oliver couldn't emotionally process it so he lashed out. He didn't want to feel the pain so he did everything to forget. Cheap highs. Nothing worked and that's when he decided to leave for Russia.

'' I'll let you go but If I found out you told Chyna White anything I will find you and kill you myself got it? '' 

Roy nodded reverently, a thankful look shone in his eyes.

'' Oliver! '' Felicity said sharply. He turned towards her to see her frowning deeply.

'' Can I speak you with for a moment. '' She demanded. She didn't wait for his response she was already stalking out of the room. Oliver followed her into the hall leaving Roy unattended. 

'' We can't just let him go! Are you insane? He'll tell everyone! '' Felicity shouted.

'' What do you suggest we do? '' Oliver inquired.

'' Kill him. '' Felicity said as if it was the most simplest thing in the world.

'' He's just a kid Felicity. '' Oliver said incredulously, He had never seen this side of Felicity. A cruelness and brutality that had been taught to her by her father. 

'' He could get us both killed!'' 

'' I won't let it come to that. I'll have him followed okay make sure he doesn't say anything ''  Oliver finished.

'' But-'' 

'' That's enough Felicity! I am done with this conversation '' With that he spun on his heels and made his way back into the living room. He proceeded to untie Roy from the chair when Felicity came back into the room she looked absolutely livid. 

When Oliver finished, He accompanied Roy to the elevator. 

'' Don't forget Roy, I am giving you a chance. Don't fuck it up '' Oliver spat and with that the lift door slid close. 

After that he immediately called Diggle to tell him about his morning and to make sure someone followed Roy Harper. 

 Chyna White knew that Oliver had a women in his life but he didn't know who she was. She had sent Roy to find out. Felicity was his ony weakness and she wanted to exploit it.  

When he finished the call he went to find Felicity. She was in the master bedroom her anger hadn't seemed to have diminished. When she heard him walk in her head snapped upwards a wicked smirk twisted her lips.

She got up from her spot and made her way over to him. 

Oliver was about to say something when she cut him off by pressing her lips to his. The kiss was fueled by anger and was all teeth and tongue. Both of them battled for dominance but then abruptly Felicity pushed him down onto the bed.  Oliver eagerly shimmied up the mattress until his head rested against the pillows. Felicity took his wrist in her hand and brought them over his head. Than he felt cool silky fabric twine around his wrist as Felicity secure his hand to the bed post. 

'' Felicity what are you doing? '' He grunted.

'' You did a really stupid thing Oliver. '' she sneered, with deft fingers she unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it open. Revealing to her his toned  abdomen Felicity finger ghosted of the scars expecting them closely but moving downwards. 

Her fingers curled around the hem of his pants and he instantaneously  lifted his hips allowing her to pull them off along with his boxers. 

His erection rose to rest again his abdomen. 

Felicity tongue ran along the line of his pelvis, then down to inner thigh. She left open-mouthed kisses along the sensitive flesh. 

“She glanced up through her eyelashes a smirking as she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock. His heart hammered loudly in her chest as she inn and flicked her wet tongue over his tip. 

She than wrapped her mouth around it and swallowed him down. 

Oliver bit back a groan that threatening to spill from his mouth. He swallowed thickly as he tried to regain control. He was half out of his mind with pleasure.

She flattened her tongue allowing it slide up the underside of his shaft. Her pressure began to increase, as did the speed she moved her head with vigor.

He couldn't resist anymore he lightly he thrust up into Felicity mouth. 

He was dying to thread his hand into her hair and guide her the way he wanted but he couldn't. Felicity was in charge at the moment and part of him was loving it. 

Ecstasy pulsed through him as his muscles pulled taunt and contracted. His chest heaved as he forced himself to breath.

His high was dangerously close.

But Felicity dragged up mouth upwards and then off of him entirely. His rigid cock was coated in a glistening from her saliva.

'' Do you want to come Oliver? '' She purred. Her hand lazily continued moving up and down his length.

'' Yes '' He gasped, a thin sheen of sweat had formed on his body.

'' Beg for it. '' She taunted.

Oliver never begged for anything.. He pulled on his restraints again, but to no avail than grunted. His throbbing erection dribbling precum onto his abdomen.

Swallowing his pride he mumbled one single word, '' Please '' 

Felicity must have sensed the eternal battle he was facing inside of him because that was incentive enough for her. 

Her tongue traced the veins that protruded from his cock before taking him back into her warm the mouth. 

He shuddered and gasped as violent pleasure tore through him.

His balls drew up as his cock twitched inside her mouth signaling his impending arousal if Felicity didn't want him to cum inside her mouth now was the time to pull off but she didn't. 

He came down her throat as she greedily swallowed every drop.

Leisurely Felicity crawled up to the head of the bed and untied his wrists. She kissed the reddened flesh before letting them fall back to his side.

Oliver was still recovering not just for the orgasm but the entire scene that just happened. Oliver never relinquished control, especially not in bedroom so to have his power stripped away had left vulnerable. 

He had been terrified in the beginning wanting to tear his bonds off but for some reason he didn't. curiosity won out in the end, he supposed. He wanted to see how far Felicity was willing to do. But what really left him breathless and still reeling was how much he found himself loving every second of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist posting this new chapter for you guys. Hopefully you guys will like it. Rest assured this wont be the last time we see Roy, he'll be back. Unfortunately next chapters won't have a lot of smut it's time you guys learn about Felicity and Oliver pasts. Also PAPA SMOAK.
> 
> Also what do you guys think of Sub!Oliver? ( I am convinced he is a sub ) but in this story he is still very much a dom that just had his first submissive experience. I think it'll be fun to write both and to let oliver discover both. Felicity on the otherhand is experienced in both you'll soon found out which position she prefers. What do u guys think is she more dominant or submissive?


	8. Monster and Demons

“When is a monster not a monster? Oh, when you love it.”   
― Caitlyn Siehl 

 

For a few moments all that could be heard in the room was there breathing. Both of them caught up in their own thoughts as they processed what had just happened.

A battle raged inside Oliver mind; conflicting emotions brewed inside him. Since the death of his parents control had been something Oliver strived for. His entire life dependent on him being in control at all times. So to relinquish power like that seemed impossible. To let somebody else take the reigns for once was as terrifying as it was relieving.

Felicity shifting on the bed, she rolled onto her side as she cradled her head on her hand.

She regarded him for a moment, he could see the wheels turning in her mind as she,herself tried to determine if what had just happened was mistake. It wasn't.

'' Felicity... I liked it. '' He admitted faintly.

He heard Felicity breath hitch and suddenly she was leaning forward and cupping his cheek in her hand. Oliver instinctively leaned into her touch, the gesture itself was immensely comforting.

'' That's okay, There's nothing wrong with letting someone else taking care of you sometimes '' She reassured as her thumb stroking the skin over his cheekbone.

'' No it's not just that.. '' He had many girl take of him in the past, he had been known to be a selfish lover in the past; always take but rarely give. This was different, He had allowed her to tie him up he had willingly surrender his control to her and that wasn't something he ever did.

'' I liked you being tied up. I liked you being in control. '' He confided, his eyes flickering back to meet hers.

'' Really? '' She said stunned to which he nodded.

'' For a moment I thought I had push you too far. I don't ever want to do that. '' She mumbled ashamed.

'' hey.. I promise you didn't '' he assured, a soft smile playing on his lips.

Felicity seemed to relax for a moment.

'' Good '' She breathed as she relaxed back into the mattress, the tension that had built earlier fading away.

A question nagged at him so tentatively he asked, '' Do you prefer being you know.. in control? ''

'' Yes but I loved the last times with you. I don't mind submitting sometimes and changing it makes always makes thing more interesting. '' She answered with an infectious grin. He couldn't help but leaned over and kiss her softly. It was chaste kiss that only left him wanting more.

'' Would you like to do something like this again or? '' Felicity inquired with a weary expression.

'' Yes '' He answered.

Felicity flashed her teeth as she grinned up at him but then suddenly her joyful expression clouded over.

'' Oliver, what about Roy? He could ruin us '' she worried, a small crinkle forming between her brows. Oliver yearned to lean over and smooth it out with his lips.

'' I already called Diggle, He's going to get someone follow him. If Roy goes to Chyna White or she comes to him i'll know. ''

'' You must believe me to be a monster... I wanted you to kill a kid. '' Felicity mumbled, her head turning to avoid his gaze as she swallowed thickly. Her throat clogging up with emotions that threatened to choke her.  

'' We all have demons Felicity but  I could never believe you were a monster. ''

'' But you think you are '' she said gravely, her eyes shone with concern.

'' I do ''  

'' Why? '' She asked.

'' I've killed countless men Felicity. Some even had children. I took their lives without a second thought '' Some of there faces still haunted his dreams, one man in particular was recurring guest in his nightmares but he wasn't ready to tell that to Felicity yet. His hand would be forever stained in those people blood and there was nothing he could do to ever wash it off. He would have to live with that guilt for the rest of his life. 

Felicity face hardened, '' You did what needed to be done to survive that doesn't make you a monster  ''

'' thank you for believing that... '' the rest he left unspoken; but I don't.

'' I watched my father kill his best friend. '' Oliver head jerked upward. Felicity expression was grim her eyes haunted as she recalled that night.

'' I was eight, It was way past my bedtime but I couldn't sleep so I had gotten up to get a glass of milk from the kitchen. When I got there I could hear these horrifying screams coming from the basement. I found my father torturing Uncle Frank. He wasn't actually my uncle but he was a close friend of the families so I was always called him that. He was strung up by his hand to ceiling as my father repeatedly stabbed him.  Supposedly Frank was supplying information to the cops. I see his daughter, Helena, she works at my father restaurant. She thinks her father died in a car accident but I still can't bring myself to tell her the truth. I see her almost every day and the guilt is killing me. '' Tears sprang from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

Oliver didn't hesitate he closed the space between them. He pulled her tightly against his chest as sh cried.  She clung to him desperately as sobs wracked her small frame. It was truly heartbreaking to see Felicity breaking down.

When her cries finally subside Felicity raised her tears stained face to meet his. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her. He could taste the saltiness coating her lips.

'' I'm sorry Felicity... ''

'' It's okay. I understand why he did he was just trying to protect our family '' She murmured.

Oliver nodded, '' He was and now I will do anything to protect you Felicity. '' He promised and he intended to keep that promise.

Felicity had return home that afternoon saying that she had been long enough soon her father would grow suspicious. Reluctantly with one final kiss he let her go. He kept himself busy for the rest of day.  With planning an attack on The Triad and dealing with Queen Consolidated business when he arrived home later that night he was exhausted. He hadn't heard from Felicity since she had left but understood that she wouldn't be able to be constant contact with him. He was just about to call it a night when his phone chimed signaling he had a message.

_**Meet me at Verdant. I'll be wearing all black.** _

Sleep long forgotten he swiftly swaps his three piece suit for some simple jeans and a Henley. This time around he decided on taking the Porsche.

He left his keys with the Valet and strode inside the crowded club.  The bouncer recognized him immediately he lifted the velvet red rope allowing him to enter the building.

It was a friday night, so naturally the place was filled to the brim with people. He was still impressed at how Tommy turned this club into a Starling City hotspot in a little under a month. Who knew being a certified party boy could be lucrative.

His eyes searched the crowd for a familiar face but came up empty. He was about to go up to where Tommy office was when a hand landed on his shoulder. He spun around to come face to face with a women with long inky black hair. Felicity was staring back at him smirking.

She twirled a piece of hair around her index finger, '' What do you think? ''

The dark hair made her look more intimidating but mesmerizing nonetheless. His gaze slid down her body taken in the skin tight red dress and the same black pumps she wore last night.

Taking a step closer until their entire bodies were pressed up against each other he leaned down till his lips brushed against her ear before growling, '' You look absolutely ravishing and that's what I plan to do to you tonight. ''

Felicity shivered in anticipation, '' Can't wait but I didn't wear this wig for nothing. I want to dance with you first. ''

'' I don't dance Felicity '' He grumbled, he hated dancing and despite the fact that it was incredibly tempting to have Felicity grinding against him he wouldn't do it.

She pouted, '' Fine, i'll just have to find another partner than '' She teased before walking off and leaving him standing there alone.

Oliver failed to stifle the possessive feelings that stirred inside him as he watched her melt into the crowd.  He would let Felicity have her fun for the moment because he would have his way with her later.  

He went up to find Tommy, but his office was empty meaning that his best friend was probably among the club-goers. Leaning over the railing he scanned the crowd only to find Tommy with a girl. As he looked closer realization set in; Tommy was dancing with Felicity. Felicity had her back to him her ass pressed up against his front as his arms banded around her waist. Her head was thrown back resting against Tommy's shoulder.

Oliver very rarely went off the rails but in that moment he saw red. Felicity in the arms of another man made his heart clench painfully. His gripped the railing so tightly that his knuckles turned white as he willed himself to calm down. This was Tommy, his best friend, not some random guy from the club. He had shared women with Tommy on numerous occasion and he himself had been with Tommy many times but he couldn't even fathom letting another person have Felicity.

Racing down the stairs he needed to put a stop to this and retrieve Felicity. It was time to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some background on Felicity and a bit of in sight on how cruel PAPA smoak is. Tommy is back! And Oliver being really really jealous and possessive uh oh how will Felicity deal with that? 
> 
> hey guys i am also looking for beta, my first language is french so id be nice if i had someone to read back my work and maybe help me out a bit. Tbh id just be happy with someone telling me if the chapter is good enough to be posted or not. If anyone is interested leave me a comment below id really appreciate it.


	9. Reconcile

Maybe all one can do is hope to end up with the right regrets.

Arthur Miller 

 

Oliver pushed his way through the sea of people until he finally saw Tommy dark hair come into view. They were in the same position as earlier except that now Tommy head was bowed as he whispered into Felicity ear.

He could barely hear the music through the blood rushing to his ears. As he fixes them with his stare. Neither of them seem to notice.

Taking a few steps closer he was now towering over Felicity.

Tommy head snaps up, the smile that had taken residency on his face fades when his see Oliver murderous expression. Tommy eyes flickered relentlessly between Oliver and Felicity as he assesses the situation. Instead of taking a step back he simply smirks and hold Felicity closer causing Oliver blood to boil.

'' Ollie, Do you want to share this one? You're up for it aren't you sweetheart? '' Tommy purrs, his sliding lowers till the tips of his fingers are grazing against the flesh just below the hem of her dress.

Felicity gaze narrows on Oliver and she smirks, '' I think we could have lot's of fun. ''

'' No. Absolutely not. '' He snarls, his hand wrapping around Felicity bicep and tugging her forward and out of Tommy grasp.

'' Ollie, what the hell? '' Tommy exclaims confused. Tommy had badly accessed the situation it had happened a few times in the past where Oliver was jealous that Tommy had chosen someone else to hook up with for night and most of the time Oliver would impose himself not that Tommy minded at all. Everything was more pleasurable when Ollie was around. This time though, it was the girl. Oliver had never been territorial over a woman especially not a hookup.

'' She's mine and we are leaving. ''  The words were directed at Felicity, but impacted Tommy nonetheless. His best friend thankfully took a step away from Felicity.

'' I'm sorry man. I didn't know? '' Tommy said, his brows furrowing as he attempted to understand what exactly was happening. He had never seen Oliver this riled up over a girl.

Felicity on the other hand was furious, she could feel peoples on that occupied dance floor stares. Oliver was causing quite a scene. |

Felicity placed her hands on her hips, her eyes blazing.

'' I am not an object. I do not belong to you. Don't delude yourself in thinking I do '' She snarls, Oliver glared down at neither of them willing to back down. Tommy stood a few feet away seemingly forgotten as he watched the couple curiously.

'' I'm leaving. '' Felicity snapped, finally breaking the awkward silence. She turned on her heels and walked away. Oliver eyes never left her retreating form.

'' Dude, go after her! '' Tommy urged, bringing his attention back to his best friend who was staring at him incredulously.

'' What? '' He barked.

'' Look I didn't know about you two but don't let her leave. Go apologize you were being a possessive prick. '' Tommy scolded. 

He was right of course, Oliver had definitely went overboard. He had let his jealously consume him. Felicity was a strong, independent women and he had just reduced her to simply ' his property. '  Felicity didn't belong to him, they belonged with each other.

'' I'm an asshole '' Oliver muttered, to which Tommy nodded.

'' You'll be an even bigger asshole if you don't go get her! '' Tommy pressed urgently.

'' You're right. '' He admitted, and with that he was weaving his way through the crowd towards the exit.

When he finally got outside the cold winter air nipped at his skin but he barely noticed too fixated on finding Felicity.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of black air waiting by the curb. She was standing there her arms wrapped around herself as she shivered she looked around desperately for a cab.

Oliver ran over to her. He caught her wrist in his hand causing her to whirl around. When she realized it was him her face twisted in a grimace.

'' I don't want to talk to you right now '' she grumbled as she jerked her wrist free of his grasp.

'' Look I'm sorry. I am a fucking idiot I know you don't belong to me or anyone but yourself. And I am so incredibly lucky to you have you in my life. ''

Felicity features softened a bit at his admission, '' Don't ever do that again, I was just dancing with him. I've already chosen you Oliver. ''

Oliver smiled, '' How did I ever get so lucky? ''

'' I wouldn't count yourself lucky yet especially with what we're up against you know my father and all .. '' Felicity joked, She was right but Oliver didn't care. It still baffles him that Felicity is willing to risk everything just for him. He was more than lucky.

Oliver raise to cup her cheek gently, '' Come home with me? '' He asked hopeful.

Felicity nodded, '' My father already thinks i'm staying at Barry's '' She supplied.

Oliver entangled her fingers with his as they began walking to his car.

'' I should really met this Barry guy '' Oliver noted thoughtfully, A small part of him was jealous of Felicity close relationship with another man but he was also grateful that Felicity had someone she trusted in her life. That part of him won out over his possessive thoughts.

'' I think you'd like him,  He's a bit awkward but lovable nonetheless '' He could hear the adoration Felicity had for Barry.

'' hopefully i'll get to soon '' Oliver said. He took the keys from the valley with a quick thank you before opening the passenger seat for Felicity. She offered him a grateful smile before sliding inside.

The drive back to his place was filled with a constant stream a chatter. Oliver learned that Felicity natural hair color was actually a dark brown but she dyes it blonde. She likes it better that way. Oliver thinks that Felicity could pull of any color.

They pulled into the parking lot and he parked the car. As they walked through the empty parking lot Oliver threw his arm around her shoulder holding her tightly against him. She stayed there until they arrived inside his bedroom.

Oliver stopped in the middle of the room and turned his body towards Felicity who was already starring up at him with a heated gaze.

She took his hand in hers and placed it on her hips, '' You didn't like when he touched me here did you? ''

A growl rumbled from his chest as he answered, '' No. ''

Taking his other hand she brought it down to rest against the curve of her ass, '' What if he touched me here? ''

'' I would've ripped his arm off '' Oliver rasped, his hand twitching against her ass.  Felicity smirked in response.

'' I don't think you deserve to touch me. '' She purred, before wiggling out his grasp. As she walked over towards the bed her hand came up behind her back to unzip her dress. It fell to the floor forgotten. Oliver eyes fell to her ass to see it only covered by a thin lacy fabric.

Felicity sat down on the edge of the bed and gestured him over. He came eagerly. He settled himself in between her parted thighs.

'' I think you owe me '' Felicity mumbled, her tongue peeking out to wet her lips.

'' What do you want baby? '' Oliver asks huskily, Felicity contemplated for a moment before answering.

'' Get to your knees, I want you to make me cum with your mouth. '' She ordered. He was more than happy to oblige.

He fell to his knees in front of her. The sweet smell of her arousal invaded his sense. He swiftly pulled down her panties and buried his mouth in her heat.

His tongue delved inside her cunt as his nose bumped against her swollen clit.

Her hands tangled themselves in the short strands of his hair.

He continued to lick her until she was was coming apart on his tongue. Her sweetness gushed into his mouth. Oliver eyes flickered upwards to see Felicity chest rising and falling rapidly as she cried out his name.

Finally went the aftershocks from her orgasm subsided she glanced down at Oliver.

'' Come here, let me return the favor ''

'' No. ''

'' What? '' Felicity said, shocked.

'' You'll have plenty of time to return the favor right now I just want to sleep with you in my arms. ''

Felicity smiled softly at his response and nodded, '' Okay. ''

Crawling up the bed they got comfy under the covers. Felicity laid down on her back, her head resting on his chest and her arm slung over his torso.

Oliver felt something unfamiliar swell in his chest as he glanced down at Felicity. He had never felt this at peace since his parents death.

'' This is nice ... '' It was more than nice, it felt perfect.

'' It is. '' Felicity whispered back.

Silence enveloped them so Oliver eyelids flutter shut.

'' Oliver can I ask you something? ''

'' Of course. ''

'' Have you ever been in a serious relationship? ''

Oliver life has been revolving door for love interest, nothing ever lasted. He had a few flings that lasted longer than the usual one week but that was about it. Never once had he felt the need to tie himself to one person until now.

'' My longest relationship is Tommy, my best friend and the same man you were dancing with tonight. '' Oliver admitted sheepishly, They had never been monogamous and it was more of a sexual relationship. They slept with each other whenever they felt lonely. Oliver didn't harbor any feelings for his best friend other than sexual attraction.

'' oh! '' Felicity exclaimed surprised, '' I didn't know you knew him. ''

'' Yeah we've been friends basically since birth. '' Oliver clarified.

Tommy and his parents had been friends since both Oliver and Tommy father had worked together for awhile. Oliver even suspected his mother on cheating on his father with Malcolm Merlyn, Tommy father but he could never prove it.

'' Wow and when did you guys start um.. sleeping together? ''

'' We were 16. We just sleep with each other whenever we were lonely it was never serious. Our feelings always stayed purely platonic. '' Oliver explained.

'' How bout you? '' Oliver inquired.

'' Just one. His name was cooper. It was teenage love we attended the same private school and we were both in the computer club. I was nerd back then. Still am. Anyway, My father didn't approve wanted me to break up with him. I didn't listen we had even made plans to run away but then one morning a few days before we planned to leave I went to his house and his mother answered the door sobbing. He had committed suicide. '' Felicity told him, her voice colored with sadness.

'' Felicity ..I'm sorry '' He hated seeing Felicity sad.

'' I know, it's just I didn't even know he was feeling like that. I wish I could have helped him '' Felicity murmured.  

'' I get it but sometimes we're powerless to help those we love '' Oliver said.

Felicity looked up at him, her eyes searching his for a moment before saying, '' That's true, but we always have to try. Like you with your sister. '' Oliver went rigid.

His relationship with his younger sister was almost non-existent. He hadn't spoke to her since he had came back from Russia. He had tried contacting her numerous times but she always refused to see him. She was furious that he had abandoned her and she had every right to be. That didn't change the fact that he still loved and cared about her. So he has a few men's stationed in Blunderhaven watching out for her and reporting back to him.

'' Thea doesn't want me in her life. I don't blame her I was a horrible excuse for a brother '' Oliver said, his eyes downcast in shame.

'' You are a different man now Oliver. Show her that you've changed. Become the brother that she deserves. '' Felicity reasoned.

Oliver still wasn't sure if he could be the brother that Thea deserved but he desperately wanted to try. He wanted his sister back in his life. It was time to swallow his pride and go apologize for the wrong he done to her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a bit of filler chapter but does give you a bit of insight on Tommy and Oliver relationship. Also Felicity past relationships. and a tiny bit of smut ofc.


	10. First Kill.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kill that damned his soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; blood and violence in this chapter.  
> Here's a glimpse into Oliver past, don't worry this is relevant to the story. Take this chapter as like a flashblack scene.

_As time progressed, Oliver couldn't remember the smell of his mother signature perfum that she wore on the time or the sound of his father laugh. Memory was tricky like that, good times fades into the background and the bad seemed to at the forefront of your mind all the time. His own memories relentlessly haunted him every day and night._

_Oliver couldn't remember what he was doing the day before yesterday let alone a month ago but there was certain days that he remembers every gruesome detailed._

_Oliver couldn't remember the smell of his mother perfume but he could remember the tangy sweet smell of blood that stained his shoes. Oliver couldn't remember the sound of his father laugh but he could remember the grisly sound of Maseo collapsing onto the floor and his son shrill cry for his father. He can remember the light grey tshirt he was wearing that afternoon that he had to throw out because of the scarlet splatter. He remember what he eat for breakfast, he remembers what soap he used he in the shower and most importantly he remembers the bone crushing guilt that had never left him since the moment he had pulled that trigger._

_When Oliver first came into the Bratva, most of the other mens didn't accept him since he wasn't russian. They looked down at him as if he was scum which he was but Oliver had never felt so inferior in his life. It didn't matter that Oliver worked as hard even harder than he other or the Pakhan acceptance towards the american the others were still hesitant trust him._

_Maseo Yamashiro was in the same predicament after having fled China to Russia for safety of his family. Maseo had contacted the Pakhan claiming he had valuable information concerning the Triad but only if the Bratva offered his family protection. It was risky move because the Pakhan very rarely didn trades he always simply took what he wanted but he saw something Maseo. The information turned out to be of value and the Pakhan accepted Maseo into the brotherhood and provided his family with protection. But like Oliver the others remained wary of an outsider presence._

_Maseo had first approached Oliver and friendship was quickly struck._

_A few months in, things had turned a turned sour. There had been rumors, simply whispers that Maseo had been trading information to the cop and was planning on leaving Russia. It didn't matter that there was no concrete proof of Maseo betrayal the Pakhan didn't like loose ends, so he ordered Oliver to kill him._

_Oliver had went that afternoon to visit Maseo determined to prove his loyalties and innocence. He would return to Pakhan with proof that the rumors about Maseo were false but they're was part of him that believed them. Oliver knew that Maseo wanted a better life for his family, one far away from any criminal gangs but he hoped that Maseo wasn't stupid enough to be talking to the cops. Nonetheless, that day he had tucked a GUN in the back of his pants._

_Maseo wife, Tatsu, had answered the door with a polite smile. In the beginning Oliver remembers her dislike towards him, she hadn't shied away from telling him how she really felt. It wasn't just him though, it was Bratva in general that Tatsu despised.  Thankfully with time, Tatsu had grown to tolerate him._

_He found Maseo sitting on the floor in the livingroom cards fanned out in between him and his younger son, Akio._

_Akio noticed him first, '' Oliveeer! '' He shouted, his accent causing him to draw out him name._

_'' Come play with us '' Akio ushered with a broad grin, causing Oliver heart to sttutered in his chest. If the rumors were true Oliver would have to leave Tatsu a widow and Akio father-less. Panic welled up inside him spreading through his entire being making his hands shakes._

_'' I'm sorry buddy, I need to talk to your dad privately '' Oliver said to which Akio pouted._

_Maseo smiled softly at his son and brought his hand up to playfully ruffle his son hair, '' We won't be long '' He promised._

_Akio nodded before picking up his playing cards and walking off into his bedroom._

_Maseo turned his attention back to Oliver, '' What's wrong? '' He asked._

_Oliver gaze shifted over to Tatsu who stood in the doorframe that led to kitchen. Maseo understood his hesitation._

_'' She's my wife she can hear what you have to say to me. '' Maseo assured him._

_'' Have you been talking to the cops? '' Oliver inquired, He noticed how the other man posture became rigid and his panic flashed in his eyes._

_A sense of dread washed over Oliver, He knew in that moment that the rumours weren't fabricated- they were true._

_'' They promised me immunity and to get me and my family out of the country Oliver away from all of this. '' Maseo explained,_

_It didn't matter that Oliver understood and sympathized with Maseo because if that were his family he would've had done the same. Still, it didn't change what needed to be done._

_'' Maseo... Everybody knows. The Pakhan he knows '' Oliver said, his shaky hand running through his hair._

_Maseo cursed for a moment, then he raised his eyes to meet Oliver a resigned look in his eyes._

_'' You need to follow Pakhan orders '' Maseo said, his voice monotone._

_'' He ordered me to kill you! '' Oliver said, unlike Maseo his voice betrayed him all the emotions he was trying a bay came spilling out._

_'' Do it. '' He said fiercely, ‘’ If you don’t we will all die. ‘’_

_'' Maseo! No! What are you doing? '' Tatsu cried, walking over towards her husband but he said his hand effectively stopping her._

_'' You need to promise me something. ''  Maseo pleaded._

_'' Anything.  ''  Oliver didn't hesitate._

_'' Get my family out of the country. Please. ''_

_'' Okay. ''  He acquiesced softly._

_Slipping the gun out his pants, it laid heavy in his hand. This wouldn't be Oliver first kill, nor his second but this one was the one that solidified his soul in darkness. This was the one that sent Oliver on a dangerous path._

_He raised it aiming it at Maseo forehead._

_Maseo took a few steps closer till the gun was only a mere inches away from him. Oliver wavered, his brain working overtime trying to find a solution to this predicament but he came up empty._

_The only thing he could give Maseo right now was a quick painful death and to get his family to safety. The moment the bullet would penetrate his skin Maseo would be dead. Oliver barely registered Tatsu sobs as he pulled the trigger.  Everything went blank._

_Maseo laid broken at his feet, a pool of blood growing underneath his shoes._

_ He watched stonily as Tatsu ran over and collapsed in front of her husband gathering him in her arms as she wept. Akio emerged from his room seconds later, his childish gaze darting around the room until it fell upon his father. _

_Oliver recognized that look, he saw the same one everytime he looked in the mirror. The one of a scared a child. It was the first time since his parents death that Oliver finally let himself admit how terrified he was._

 


	11. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So excuse my minimal knowledge on cars so if I wrote something that isn't accurate just ignore it or comment below so I can rectify my mistake :) also i know this chapter is another filler but I promise you things are about to do south very soon. Also do you think Oliver can repair his relationship with Thea?

 

Family is not an important thing. It's everything.

-Michael J. Fox

 

Oliver had cleared his schedule for the weekend deciding it was long due for a trip to Blunderhaven to repair his fractured relationship with his sister.  He also thought it would be good to get out of Starling City for a few days.

The Triad had been laying low and things seemed relatively calm for the moment. He was still getting daily updates from one of his man regarding Roy, and the younger boy seemed to have taken Oliver threat seriously. When one of Chyna White mens had approached he had claimed that they're hadn't been any women with Oliver, that he had been alone. It was also the perfect opportunity to bring Felicity. They had already christened most surfaces in his apartment in the little time they had been together he thought it would be fun to have Felicity in a hotelroom. Felicity had agreed to travel to Blunderhaven with him.

Oliver had of course decided upon taking the Porsche . Out his vast collection of cars the sleek silver Porsche Carrera Cabriolet was by far his favourite. With rich black leather interior and could reach speeds up to 286 kph.

Since they were in no rush to arrive Oliver decided to take the scenic route that ran along the beach on the edge of the mountains.

'' It's beautiful.. '' She breathed, her eyes roaming over the landscape rolled out in front of them.

Oliver glanced over at her and his breath caught in throat. Her hair was secured in neat ponytail, the silky strands of hair whipping around her face because of the wind but she didn't seem to care by softness in her features and the serene smile that played on her lips.

'' So are you '' Oliver said, and he truly meant it.  Oliver had spent most of his life surrounded by beautiful womens but none of them even came even close to comparing to Felicity beauty. As cliched as it sounded Felicity wasn't just beautiful on outside but shined from within.

Felicity turned towards him and grinned brightly, '' I know. ''

Oliver laughed. He loved that Felicity was aware of her beauty she even flaunted but never once did she let it rule her. She was more than just her beauty.

Suddenly Felicity grinned twisted into a smirk,  '' There's something I want to do. '' She declared, her bottom lips catching between her teeth.

Oliver cocked his brow, '' And was is that Miss Smoak? '' he asked lowly.  

Felicity unbuckled her belt allowing her to lean over the consol. With swift efficient motions she pulled his belt out of its loops and unbuttoned his pants.

Oliver raised his hips allowing her to tug down the fabric of his pants to mid-thigh.

He hissed as she wrapped her hand around the base of length. She ducked down and just before wrapping her lips around his already semi-hard cock she breathed, '' this ''

His grip on the steering wheel tightened drastically as Felicity pushed him past her lips. Her tongue flattened as she ran down the underside of his cock, slickening his member with her saliva.

Felicity bobbed her head up and down his cock at leisurely pace. It was driving him wild. His free hand came down to wrap Felicity hair around his knuckles giving him the ability to finally pick up her speed.

He was having a very hard time concentrate on the word every time Felicity would swirl her tongue around his swollen tip before flattening her tongue and taking him down deeper.

Oliver clenched his a jaw and gritted his teeth - he wasn't going to last. He was on the cusp of his release. The familiar heat pooled low in his abdomen as his cock pulsated.

He gasped out Felicity name, '' I-i'm.. ''

Felicity surprised him by snaking her other hand between his parted thigh and cupping his balls in her hand. She concetrated her efforts on the senstive head of cock flicking her tongue against her slit all while her hand continued stroking his length.

A strangled cry was torn from his throat as he released into her mouth. She greedily swallowed every drop. His head fell back with a dull thud onto the headrest but he willed himself to keep his eyes open and on the road.

Felicity sat up in her seat a smirk permanently etched onto her face she looked positively smug.

'' That was fun '' She said giggling.

'' Indeed, I should definitely return that favor. '' With that he was pulling out of his lane on onto the side of the road. And that's what he did the backseat of his car all afternoon.

The sun was starting to set when Oliver finally crawled back in the driver seat. Oliver was unable to wipe the broad grin on his face he settled in his seat his muscles languid and and thoroughly relaxed. There was only about an drive left to till they reached their destination. It was spent learning little tidbits about each other. Neither of them ready to dive any deeper. He found out Felicity loved eating crackers as midnight snacks, she prefered her pizza cold and that she loved tinkering with computers. In return Oliver told her his love for sushi, jellybeans and that it was of his father colleagues that teached him how to shoot a bow.

Felicity seemed lost in thought for a moment, her eyes far off in the distance and her lips pursed.

'' What are you thinking? '' He asked, curious as to what goes on in that very busy brain of hers.

'' Tell me about Thea '' she encouraged.

For a moment Oliver considered brushing off her demand with a simple she my younger sister and leave it at that. Since that's what he's been doing for almost 5years now. It would have been easier but for some reason he felt the need to open up to someone. Tommy had tried in the past to get Oliver to talking about Thea but he would always shut him down. He hadn't been ready to deal with those feelings. He resented himself for leaving her alone after there parents death and letting her believe that he also had died. He couldn't imagine the pain she was growing through not only to have lost her parents but to have her brother abandon her when she needed him the most. It was unforgivable.

'' She was the best out of all of us, mom, dad and me. She has the purest heart. She use to be stray kittens and dogs home all the time, my parents at first  wouldn't have it but she insisted that if they threw out her pets she would leave too. She was five. '' Oliver recalled fondly, he had always admired his little sister determination.

Felicity smiled, '' She sounds lovely. ''

'' She is. '' Oliver agreed, before sighing deeply '' I should have never left her. ''

Felicity didn't disagree, she kept silent. She regarded him with sympathetic look on her face.

'' I took her for granted, in my teenage years I ignored her and the only time we'd talk I'll her to leave me alone and then after the death of our parents I left her. She is the only good thing left of the Queen family. '' Oliver said.

Felicity twitched into a frown, '' I don't believe that ''

Oliver glanced over at her, and he could see the sincerity reflecting in her eyes.

It was unnerving how she could so trusting and believing in him.

She choose to see past the bad and focus only on the good but Oliver couldn't do that.

'' You don't know me '' He snapped, Felicity remained unaffected by his sudden shift in mood.

'' I know that you refused to kill a boy, you want to fix things with your sister, you would do anything for Tommy. I have a pretty good idea who you are Oliver Queen and I refuse to let you think of yourself as a monster. I know you are capable of violence, I know you've killed and I know that a there a part of your soul that been chipped away but you are not past redemption. You can still be good. ''

Her words struck a sensitive nerve inside Oliver, a flurry of emotions stirred inside him. Feelings that he get buried stirred awake.

'' Thank you '' Oliver said honestly, his voice wavering.

'' I am not giving up on you Oliver so don't you dare give up on yourself '' She ordered.

Felicity had just giving him something incredibly dangerous. She had given him _hope._ For the first time in a very long time, Oliver thought maybe it was possible that his soul could be salvaged.

Thea was living a loft that was located in downtown Blunderhaven. Oliver parked in front of the complex his nerves growing by the minute. Felicity could sense Oliver reluctance.

'' It'll be okay. '' She assured him softly, her hand squeezing his gently.

Oliver sighed before opening his door, '' Are you coming with me? '' he questioned.

'' this is something you need to do alone, I saw a starbucks just around the corner. Text me when you're ready. '' She told him, Oliver didn't like Felicity walking alone in the dark but he could literally see the Starbucks only a few stores down. Plus for safety reason he had inserted a small tracker chip into her phone if ever anything happened to her, he'd be able to find her as quickly as possible.

'' Okay. Keep your phone close in case you need me '' Oliver said sternly.

Felicity rolled her eyes , '' I'll be fine, now go see your sister ''

Oliver nodded before leaning down pressing a chaste kiss upon Felicity lips.

Spinning on his heels he made his way into the building. The elevator seemed to drag on as he shuffled anxiously on his feet. Maybe with time Thea had found a way to forgive him or at least let her anger dissipate throughout the years. When Oliver had first contacted her after arriving from Russia; she told him that he was no longer her brother because if he was he never would have left her and then hung up.

The ping signaling the lift had reached his destination shook Oliver out of his stupor.

For a moment he wished Felicity was by his side but knew that this was something he needed to do on his own.

He rapped his knuckles against door. He could sound coming from inside the apartment and a muffled ''coming'' from his sister.

'' Oliver... '' Thea mumbled in disbelief, blinking rapidly as she her eyes raked over him.

'' Thea..'' He whispered. This was no longer the young girl with pigtails he remembers running down the stairs every morning. She was a woman now, her long unruly chestnut brown hair was now cut into a sophisticated straight bob. Her soft features now sharper more defined. The only thing that remained unchanged was her bright green eyes. A trait that she had gotten from there mother.

Her shocked demeanor quickly changed and her face contorted in an all - consuming anger; her nostrils flaring, her eyes flashing and closing into slits.

'' What the hell are you doing here? '' She snarled.

She was definitely still mad.


	12. Searching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am kinda proud of this chaper hopefully you guys like it as much as I do.

A man travels the world over in search of what he needs and returns home to find it.  
-George A. Moore

 

Thea loft was modern with sleek black and white furniture. As he sat down on the sofa he notices a picture frame that sat on her coffee table.

He remembers that day, It was taken the day he graduated from high school. They were standing in their backyard in front of the luscious garden Oliver arms wrapped loosely around Thea waist, both of them smiling brightly.

He held the frame tightly in hands, a small smile quirking his lips.

'' You kept this. ''  He said softly gazing up at his sister whose expression remained unreadable.

She shrugged, '' I look good in it but that not the point why are you here Ollie? '' She asked sharply.

'' I came here to fix thing between us. I know that I hurt you and I wish I could erase the past 5 years and never have left you but you need to understand Thea. I was young and terrified. I was being incredibly selfish and irrational but I am still your brother. ''

'' Our parent died Oliver, they were murdered and you left me alone. You say were terrified imagine how I felt! You abandoned me...  and now you're barely my brother '' Thea accused.

'' I know and I regret it so much Thea. I don't expect you to forgive but I need you to  believe me; There's is nothing I regret more than leaving you ''

'' I bet Tommy didn't tell you since he still think you need protecting but I think you deserve the truth. When you left I fell really deep down the rabbit hole, you were gone, mom and dad were gone so I turned to drugs. Anything to make me forget. Anyway, One night I took too much I overdosed. Tommy found me unconsciously in a puddle of my own vomit. ''  Thea told him, and Oliver felt like somebody had physically stabbed him in the gut. His guilt increased tenfold and it threatened to swallow him whole. He had almost lost his sister because he was selfish prick.

'' Thea.. God.. I am so sorry '' He said softly, leaning over to take her small hand in his. For a moment she left it there tears welling up in her eyes. She rapidly blinked them away.

'' It's whatever. '' She dismissed him roughly.

'' No it's not. I should have been there for you but this doesn't change the fact I wasn't and I just want to tell you that you are one of the strongest person I know. You are also the best of us Thea and they're isn't day that I didn't cherish having you as my sister ''

Thea remained silent. 

'' I understand if you don't want to return to Starling but if you ever do please know that I would love to have you at my place. '' Oliver stated.

Thea nodded thoughtfully before responding, '' I don't if I can forgive you Ollie but I do believe you. ''

Oliver smiled, '' That's all I need ''

He understood that Thea forgiveness wouldn't simply be given after one brief conversation but he needed her to know - to understand that him leaving had nothing to do with her, that he regretted every moment spent away from his sister and that if he could he would take it all back in a heartbeat.

'' I'll get going, but I'm here for the weekend so maybe we can meet up for breakfast? We can get pancakes.. You still love pancakes right? '' He asked nervously. He realized that he barely knew the women sitting in front of him but wanted to get to know her - reconnect with her.

For the first time that night Thea offered him a small quirk of her lips - it was quick but it was still a smile.

'' Yes. I still love pancakes. Um, do you have my number? ''

Oliver shook his head and handed her over his phone allowing her to quicky enter herself into his contacts.

'' Text me tomorrow morning '' She said, giving him back his cell.

'' I will '' He promised, Thea nodded.

'' Oliver, when you left you were looking for something? Did you find it? '' Thea inquired.

Oliver had went to Russia in search of his parents murderer and had came up empty hand. Oliver knew that his parents were killed by a trained assassins who goes by the code name Deadshot, his trademark was this his bullets  were laced with Curare, a rare toxins that could kill you if not treated with the cure. But the guy was a ghost and professional. Oliver had no way of tracking him. Plus this guy was a hired gun and despite Oliver best efforts he still wasn't any closer to finding out who hired him.

'' No. ''  Oliver said, to which his sister nodded lightly.

Than he bid Thea goodbye and left.

As he walked out of the building he dialed Felicity number. She answered on the first ring, her voice was strained.

'' Felicity, Are you okay? '' He asked.

' Oh, Oliver. Yeah I'm fine. Are you done? Do you want me to meet you at the car?  ''

'' Yeah I...'' The line went dead. Oliver couldn't shake the feeling of dread the settle over him. Something was wrong he could tell.

Sliding into the driver's seat, he waited.

Felicity arrived a few minutes later, opening the passenger side door she embarked in the vehicle.

'' How did it go? '' She inquired, her hand nervously running through her golden tresses.

'' Better than I expected '' Oliver replied truthfully.

'' Good. '' Felicity mumbled, as she relaxed back into her seat.

'' Fe-li-ci-ty, What's wrong? '' Oliver questioned, she purposely avoided his gaze.

'' nothing. '' she answered drily.

'' You seem nervous, did something happen ? ''

Finally, raising her gaze to meet his she smiled faintly, '' I'm just tired Oliver. ''

'' Are you sure? ''  He repeated.

'' Yes, now let's go to the hotel. ''

Oliver had booked a suite at the Marriott Hotel just a few minutes away from Thea apartment. Technically his assistant did.

Getting out of the car he walked to the back and opened the truck pulling out both his and Felicity baggage.

'' Wait for me in the car and i'll text you the number once I get the room '' The couldn't risk being seen together. Felicity and Oliver staying at the same hotel could be pegged as a coincidence but them walking in together would definitely raise some curious eyebrows. Felicity nodded in agreement.

Once Oliver had checked in he embarked in the lift and texted her the room number.

Oliver had just dropped their bags on the kingsize bed when he heard a knock on the door. He went to open it

Felicity collapsed onto the mattress with a heavy sigh, '' Today been a long day ''

Oliver sat down beside her, his palm coming down on her thigh his thumb tracing soothing circles.

'' Mhmmm '' He hummed in agreement.

'' C'mere'' Felicity mumbled leaning up and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. She tugged him down until their lips met.

The kiss was rushed and messy. There was underlying desperation as they tongue and teeth clashed.

It didn't matter that Oliver had spent most of his afternoon tasting Felicity, he still yearned from more. She had ignited a fire inside him that spread wildly everytime he was near.

Oliver maneuvered himself so that his knees were on either side of her legs and he was hovering above her.

He was thankful that Felicity wardrobe consisted of a vast collection of skirt and dresses allowing him easy access for him whenever he desire it.

Traveling his fingers in between her parted thighs, he ran them along the seam of her panties.  

A rosy hue spread across her heaving chest, her body growing hot beneath his teasing touches and her nipples puckering against the thin fabric of her t-shirt.

Felicity breath hitched.

Oliver peppered wet kisses down the column of her throat and across her collarbone. He sucked harshly at the just above her breast, an angry wet mark appearing under his ministrations.

Oliver digits dipped inside her panties, his spread her wetness that had accumulated through her folds. Before slowly dragging his finger over the clit.

She stifle a gasp as her back arched off the bed pushing her wet, hot center against his touch.

Felicity panties were getting in the way so with one harsh tug on the flimsy fabric he tore them off her body. She didn't seemed to mind.

He insert a finger inside her lazily stroking her velvety walls, they fluttered around the sudden intrusion.

Crooking his finger upwards, the tip of his finger brushed against the swollen bundle of nerves nestled inside Felicity.

He caressed it gently, enjoying the moans of pleasure that fell from Felicity lips.

Her head was thrown back resting against the bed, eyes squeezed shut and plump lips parted enticingly. He leaned down sealing his mouth of hers. He swallowed her quiet moans.

He pushed a second finger alongside the first. He kept the same slow pace as he thrusted his digits inside - occasionally pressing against her G-Spot.

Felicity keened, as she squirmed desperately. He pulled away so he could watch her come for him.

He could tell she was close, so his thumb pressed against her engorged clit. She shuddered violently as her orgasm crashed into her. Her cunt greedily clenching down on his fingers.

Swiftly he crawled down in between to settle between her thighs. He gripped them tightly and pushed them apart. Her skirts now rucked up against her hips revealing to him her glistening sex, his finger continued to move in and out of her milking her orgasm. Than he sealed his mouth over her clit.

His tongue relentlessly flicking the over-sensitive nub until her first orgasm was rolling into her second. The latter more intense than the first. Her body arching off the bed, her muscles pulled taut as she moaned incoherently as she dissolved into his hand.

'' Ah. Oh god. Oliver..  I can't .. Fuck.. ''

Her juices gushed onto his fingers and generously coated his chin.

Gently he withdrew his hand. He gave her a few moments to come down from her high as he quickly peeled off his jeans.

When Felicity finally peeled her eyes open Oliver was getting his thick shaft into her slick opening.

'' Is this okay? '' He murmured.

'' Yes .. '' She whispered in return.  

Languidly he entered her, his cock sliding easily inside. She was so tight, her walls gripped him a like vice. He was having hard time steadying his erratic breathing. He started out slow, gently easing her into it.

She sighed softly. '' Faster Oliver! '' She pleaded. He was more than happy to obliged. She gasped out his name as he quickened his pace.

With each roll of his hips Oliver brought himself closer to his imminent climax.

He was getting to the point where he couldn’t control himself much longer, his movement grew sporadic. He refused to come before Felicity.

'' Felicity, baby, can you cum one more time for me? ''

She whimpered, '' I don't know ''

'' Just one more '' He assured her softly and then brought his hand between her thighs his index finger pressing against his clit drawing circles around it.

Unrelenting heat bubbled up inside spreading throughout his entire body.

Her pants filled echoed in the room as he relentlessly stimulated he pounded into her. Her muscles quivered around his cock as he thrust with increased vigor. Finally she surrendered to the intense explosion of pleasure that washed over her. For the third time that night.

Oliver swiftly followed as her tight passage milked the every last drop from him..

They both collapsed onto the bed, completely spent. The aftershocks of there orgasm still running through them. It felt like he was invincible like nothing touch in that moment. As he sluggishly rolled over to see Felicity mirror his expression.

This wasn't simply fucking. This was something more. Something that he would never be able to get enough of. Whatever _this_ was it meant everything to him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some pretty big reveals in this chapter about Oliver parents and what happened to Thea while Oliver was in Russia. Also who do you think ordered the hit on Oliver parents and Felicity got some pretty bad news in this chapters can you guess what is is?


	13. Unraveling

The finest steel has to go through the hottest fire.

-Richard M. Nixon

 

He awoke the next morning with Felicity still curled up against his chest. Her neck was littered with small bruises, rationally he knew she would have to cover them but a part of him loved the fact that he had marked her; when people looked at her they could tell she was already taken.

His index fingers ghosted over her cheeks down her jaw then gently across her bottom lip. They were still slightly swollen from the kissing and biting that occurred during night. Unable to resist the urge he leaned down and softly pressed his lips to hers. As he pulled back he witnessed Felicity eyes fluttered open focusing on him.

'' Morning '' she mumbled her voice thick with sleep.

'' Did you sleep okay? '' He asked, his hand coming up to caress the small pink dents on her cheek that had formed from the pillow.

'' Yes, I don't even remember falling asleep '' She confessed, a small blush spreading across her face.

' mmm, you had what five orgasm in one day no wonder you were exhausted '' Oliver teased lightly.

Felicity chuckled, '' You Mr.Queen are going to be the death of me ''

'' Oh rest assured I think you'll kill me first '' Oliver joked.

The moment he said he knew how true his statement was. Him being with Felicity was sacrificing everything he worked for and put not just him but Felicity life in grave danger. Despite knowing all the consequence to his relationship with Felicity he still couldn't stay away from her even if he wanted to.

Rolling over he glanced at the clock on the beside table. It was nine o'clock which gave them ample amount of time to get ready and meet with Thea for Eleven.

'' Do you need to take a shower? You're coming with me to meet my sister for breakfast. ''

'' I am? ''

'' Than yes. How bout we take one together? '' Felicity suggested with a dirty smirk, Oliver was quick to agree.

Naked Felicity sauntered off to the bathroom Oliver following closely behind.

Showering with Felicity was strange. They didn't fuck, they simply washed themselves. Oliver even lathered shampoo into Felicity hair. He was struck by the mundaneness of it.  
For a moment he could fool himself into thinking that Oliver was just a man working a 9-5 job and Felicity was his girlfriend but as he glanced down at his chest, his Bratva Tattoo remained reminding him of their true nature. 

Thea had texted him in directions to small dinner on the other side town. It was quaint and had vintage vibe to it with it's cracked bright blue seats and jukebox in the corner. The place was quite busy, most of the tables were occupied except for a booth in the far corner of the restaurant. The smell of bacon and coffee  waft through the air invaded Oliver senses. The delicious smell makes his stomach grumble.

Felicity slides in first, he followed inn to sit beside her.

'' I don't know how people survive without coffee, well actually i do but still they're missing out the great things in life. '' Felicity mumbled, as she eyed the waitress a few table down with the mug of steaming coffee clutched in her hand.

Oliver chuckled.

He was surprised at how easily he adopted to having Felicity become such a prominent person in his life so quickly. When he was with her he didn't feel like a Bratva Captain, he felt like Oliver Queen again. For a very long time he thought he had lost that part of him, that the killing and everything the being Captain entailed had slowly chipped away the man that was Oliver Queen, but being around Felicity his old self resurfaced again. It was never truly gone, just hidden underneath the armor that was  Kaptain.

The bell chimed breaking Oliver out of his thoughts. He turns his gaze towards the entrance to see Thea walking inn.

'' Wow, she's even prettier than in that picture I saw the other day '' Felicity murmured.

She was right, the picture he had on his bedside table was a year before the accident, Thea was just a teen back then, with a lanky build, with a mass of unruly curls and a shy smile. Now; She had grown into a strong confident women.

Thea notices him and makes her way towards them, stopping for a moment to kindly say hello to waitress whom she knew by name. Oliver deduced that Thea must come here often.

Thea took a seat in front of them her eyes sliding over to Felicity who she looked at cautiously. He understood Thea apprehension, the Oliver that Thea remembers hadn't been known for his impeccable taste in women's. Actually, his taste in women's still hadn't improved much until he met Felicity.

'' Thea, this my um.. '' He wasn't sure what Felicity was, they hadn't thought about defining it. He knew what he wanted her to be but they still hadn't had the talk because in Starling City they had to remain strangers. But he knew what he wanted her to be.

'' She's my girlfriend, Felicity Smoak. '' And he wanted Thea to know too.

'' I didn't know you did girlfriends '' Thea snipped.

'' Neither did I, till I met Felicity.'' Oliver admitted honestly, as he glanced over toward Felicity.

Her cheeks tinted a lovely shade of pink at Oliver statement .

The breakfast with Thea went smoothly. Whenever conversation would stutter Felicity would always been there to feel the gaps. Thea's original opinion on Felicity seemed to change throughout the breakfast. Oliver could have swore that Thea even liked her.

He learned that his sister was attending college, in business management in hopes of opening up her own club one day. Oliver wasn't thrilled with his sister new venture but she seemed so passionate about it that he kept his mouth shut. Just before they parted ways about two hours later, with a belly full of pancakes and coffee, Thea hugged him. Oliver knew that his departure had fracture Thea trust in him but he had hoped that their relationship could be salvaged because they were family.

They returned to the hotel after breakfast both of them were desperate for nap after the nightly escapades had left them with very little sleep.

When they got up the their room Oliver collapsed onto the bed with a heavy sigh. Felicity came up and straddled his thigh. Oliver sat up allowing him to kiss her softly. When Oliver pulled away, Felicity seemed faraway.

'' Is something wrong? '' Oliver asked. His hands snaked around her waist holding her against him.

Felicity inhaled sharply, her eyes squeezing shut for a moment before reopening them with new found confidence.

'' I'm engaged . ''  Felicity blurted.

Oliver tensed, his roaming hands froze. A sense of dread spread through him. Just this morning he was coming to term with Felicity becoming his girlfriend and now she confesses she's engaged.  

'' To who?'' Oliver said lowly.

'' Ray Palmer, an associate of my fathers. ''

Oliver grimaced, This was something that happened often. Arranged marriages were the perfect way to merge and solidifying alliances.

He had heard of Ray Palmer, he was a billionaires and a loyal associates of the Italian mob. They offered him protection while he in return supplied them weapons, money and drugs.

'' Since when? '' Oliver inquired.

'' Since the night we met. '' She admitted guilty, her gaze downcast unable to meet Oliver's.

'' Why didn't you tell me? '' He questioned, while gently taking her chin in between his index finger and thumb and raising her face to meet his gaze.

'' It was already hard enough with my father and I feared that if I told you about me being engaged you would think I was too much trouble.'' Felicity said regretfully.

'' You lied to me'' He accused. A feeling of betrayal washed over him he couldn't understand why Felicity hadn't simply told him the truth.

'' No. I simply omitted some information and I had no intention of telling till I figured a way out of this mess but when he, Ray,  I mean,  called me yesterday and I knew I needed to tell you.'' she explained, Oliver softened a bit. He understood Felicity wanting to fix things on her own, he had the same compulsion but doesn't mean it was the right thing to do.

'' Do you want to marry him? '' Oliver asked.

'' Of course not. '' she snapped grimacing.

'' He's arrogant and obnoxious. He think the way to a woman's heart is buying it. I can't ever seeing myself loving someone like him.''

Oliver had no doubt that the person that earned Felicity loved would be a very lucky a man indeed.

'' We will figure something out. '' Oliver promised,

'' Why aren't you running for the hills? '' Felicity asked,

'' I spent my life running, I'm here to stay '' Oliver said, the heat in his words made Felicity believe him. Oliver knew first hand the pain and the ramifications of leaving when things get hard - it's not the answer. He stronger than that.

Cupping Felicity face in his hands he brought his upon hers. They kissed lazily, memorizing each other taste.   

Oliver hand crept up underneath her shirt his fingers dancing along her spine. Slowly Felicity started rocking her hips against his.

They were interrupted by the shrill sound of Oliver phone ringing.

He groans tearing his mouth away from Felicity.

'' Don't answer it '' She whispers, as she presses down more firmly on the bulge that had been forming in jeans.

After seconds after the ringing stopped it started again, Oliver knew that this must be important. None of his men would call him again if he didn't answer if it wasn't of extreme importance.

He gets up holding a pouting Felicity tightly against him before turning over and depositing her onto the mattress.

He answered his phone. 

He answered with a gruff, '' What? ''

It was one of his men, Nikolas.  The same man that he had assigned to watch over Roy Harper.

'' капитан, мы потеряли его ''  _Captain, we lost him_

'' Lost who? '' He growls. He already knew, but needed to hear him say it. 

'' мальчик ''  _the boy_

'' You lost Roy Harper? How the fuck did you let this happen? ''

'' The Triad, the ambushed us and took the boy. '' Nikolas explained.

'' найти его''  _find him._ He snarled before abruptly hanging up.

Oliver was furious because of his men's incompetence Felicity life was at risk. Roy, was just a boy and would surely crack if tortured. It Chyna White hadn't been as convinced of Roy lie as they originally thought. Oliver needed to find Roy, as quickly as possible.

'' Oliver, What's Wrong? '' Felicity asked, sensing his sudden distress. 

'' Roy. The Triad have him. We need find him. ''  

'' Hand me my iPad, it's in my bag '' She instructed,

'' What? '' Oliver asked, confused. He had just told her that the person that could destroy them was in the hands of their enemy and Felicity wanted her Ipad?

'' Do it Oliver '' She ordered, glaring at him.

silently, he padded over and rummaged through the bed. He found her Ipad underneath her clothes. He handed over to Felicity.

'' I can locate him. '' Felicity stated confidently.

'' How?'' He asked incredulously.

'' I can track his phone. . '' Her fingers furiously tapped against the screen before frowning deeply '' I should have known they'd throw it away. ''

'' Ah! I'll run his face through facial recognition. '' Unfortunately she came up empty. Triad were clever to avoid camera at all costs.

'' You have facial recognition software on your Ipad? '' Oliver mumbled in disbelief.

'' I get bored '' Felicity replied nonchalantly. He watched in rapt fascination.

He should have known that Felicity was full of surprises. Hacker was just one of them, he was eager to learn them all.  

'' His watch! '' Felicity exclaimed.

'' What about it ? '' Oliver asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

'' They're new tech. I saw him wearing one the morning he broke inn to your house. He must have stolen one from some rich guy because they're only a handful of those out right now. They're like mini computers so that means I can track them like a cellphone.  '' Felicity explained.

It only took Felicity a few seconds before turning the iPad towards him to show him the six locations that were highlighted.

'' Do you recognize any of these? Are any of these place linked to the Triad. '' Felicity inquired. Oliver examined the map more closely.

'' There. '' He said pointing to an abandoned warehouse on the border of Starling City. Oliver had heard rumors that The Triad had taken up residency in the building. There other locations were: A Big Belly Burger, A house in a suburban neighborhood, Star Park, A Walmart and A drugstore. The abandoned warehouse seemed like the best bet.

''  Call your men. '' Felicity commanded.

He did. They knew better than to question him.

Oliver spent over an hour pacing the room while Felicity watched him quietly.

'' I should have killed him '' He muttered, anxiously running his hand through his cropped hair.

'' No, Oliver. You were right, he is just a boy he didn't deserve to die '' Felicity assured, taking his face in her soft hands.

'' He could be the end of us '' Oliver mumbled miserably.

'' We won't let that happen ''  Felicity said fiercely, her mouth set into a grim line.

When the call finally came, he picked up on the first ring.

'' Yes. ''

'' сэр, We got him. '' Relief flood through him but there was still some residual panic lingering when he remembers that Roy had been gone for almost two hours and could have told Chyna White about Felicity.

'' They weren't expecting us. We ambushed them and retrieved the boy. He's beaten but he'll survive. ''

'' Keep him at the Foundry.  When I get home I will deal with him. Make sure he doesn't leave. Understood? ''

'' да ''

He hung up.

Even though they had planned to spend a bit more time away from reality, he was needed back in Starling City. They had to return immediately and face whatever awaited them - together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to post, it seems like I used all my creative juices on my others works. I am not particularly satisfied with how this chapter turned out but no matter how many times i rewrote it I was never 100% happy so this will jut have to do. Hopefully you guys still enjoyed it. Tell me what you thought in the comments below im always happy to read them and reply :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys enjoyed, I haven't decided if I am going to continue this or not but if you guys enjoyed and want more please comments. If so I can promise lots and lots of smut. Feedback is awesome. xx


End file.
